


Afterwords

by kirylin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 153
Words: 34,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirylin/pseuds/kirylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next scene (in my own head, at least) for nearly every single dubbed Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 101 - The Next King of Games

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of months after GX started, I felt inspired to write the next scene after one episode that just thoroughly amused me. I had so much fun doing it that I decided to do the same for every single episode. It meant having to wait for the first several episodes to air (and made for a really confusing writing notebook for a bit).
> 
> I've often referred to this collection in conversations and on my blog because it's both fan fiction and using a last line/scene as a writing prompt, but I've never made them publicly available. And then they all vanished for a few years. I was crushed. Recently, I re-located them and decided to post them online, if for no other purpose than to never misplace them again.
> 
> Where possible, they all have their original dates somewhere on them. And they've all been through nothing more than a light proofreading (because they were originally handwritten in a space that didn't allow for editing).
> 
> I hope you have as much fun reading them as I had writing them.

Syrus met Jaden at the base of the stands. "That was great, Jaden! You really showed Dr. Crowler!"

"You know him?" Jaden was unstrapping his duel disk from his arm, almost heedless of the fact his new friend was talking.

"Yeah, my brother Zane has been a student here for the past two years," the blue-haired boy admitted sheepishly.

Jaden's head snapped up at that, "Really?"

Syrus looked up to the top of the stands, past where he and Jaden had just met Bastion Mizawa. There stood a pair of students in blue and white blazers, a boy and a girl. The girl noticed them, and blushed. The boy looked like a statue. "That's him," Syrus explained.

"Wow! Your brother looks pretty lively," Jaden joked.

"Yeah, Zane takes his dueling pretty seriously."

"Well, I'm looking forward to dueling him. I take dueling pretty seriously, too." The brunette was bouncing with excitement. "Come on, Sy. Let's get ready to catch the flight to Duelist Academy."

The shorter duelist fumbled with his duel disk awkwardly. "I can tell this is going to be an interesting year." Feet dragging, he started to follow Jaden until he realized how far behind he was. "Hey, wait up!" He took off as fast as his short legs would carry him.


	2. 102 - Welcome to Duelist Academy

Jaden and Syrus returned to their dorm room, sticking to poorly lit paths in case any teachers happened to be walking the campus. They tiptoed into the room, hoping not to wake their gruff roommate. Jaden closed the door behind him as quietly as he could.

Syrus let out a startled cry, causing Jaden to spin around and clasp his hand over his new friend's mouth. Too late, he saw what had provoked the blue-haired boy.

"Where were you guys?" Chumley Huffington rubbed his eyes as he peeked over the edge of his top bunk. Jaden quickly stashed his duel disk behind his back as Syrus tried to come up with a plausible explanation.

"We just went looking for the bathroom, no big deal," Jaden stepped in front of Syrus. "But we're back now, and we're really tired." To emphasize his point, he yawned and stretched out the duel disk-free arm. "Well, I guess I'm going to catch some shut-eye!" With that, the brown-haired duelist threw his dueling disk to the far corner of his bunk and slid into bed. Moments later, the Slifer was sleeping deeply, snoring and dreaming of meeting Yugi Moto and hanging out with Winged Kuriboh.

Syrus watched his new best friend nod off almost jealously (as jealously as the younger brother of the school's star duelist could ever feel). "Um, Jaden? You forgot to take off your jacket." The boy just rolled over in his bunk. "Oh, man." With a sigh, Syrus Truesdale shrugged out of his red blazer and crawled into bed, where he tossed and turned to the harmonic rhythms of his roommates' snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written December 27, 2005.


	3. 103 - A Duel in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written December 28, 2005.

"That Alexis sure is something, isn't she?" Syrus' voice was barely louder than the sound of the oars cutting through the lake.

"Mm hmm. I'm looking forward to dueling her again! That was a great game!" Jaden's rowing became more intense as he replayed parts of his duel with Alexis in his mind.

 _I just wish she'd notice me..._ , Syrus thought glumly. He knew he was a shy guy, but girls like Alexis Rhodes didn't tend to notice guys like him.

He used to be able to hide behind the fact he was Zane Truesdale's little brother. Now, as he was starting to be afraid of establishing himself in his own right, he found himself starting to hide behind Jaden Yuki. Watching Alexis grow smaller across the lake, Syrus wondered if he was doing himself a disservice with all of his hiding.

"Come on, Sy!" He nearly missed his best friend trying to help him out of the canoe.

_I will find a way to stand on my own. I promise!_

=====

Mindy and Jasmine helped Alexis pull the canoe ashore.

"Never a dull moment with those two!" Mindy declared.

"Yeah, they're going to get themselves expelled!" Jasmine laughed.

Alexis pulled something form her pocket, something she didn't realize she had. She read it and looked back across the lake toward the brown-haired Slifer. Quietly she smiled.


	4. 104 - Making the Grade

One day after stomping Chazz in his field test, Jaden was stretched out under one of the trees that littered the Academy's grounds. Syrus was already stressing about his next tests, but the brunet was far more interested in relaxing and relishing his victory over the overly-arrogant Obelisk.

"There you are, Jaden!"

"Huh?" Without moving, the duelist looked behind him, to see the golden eyes of the Obelisk student Alexis behind him. "Oh, hey, Alexis!"

She walked up and sat down beside him, almost pulling her knees to her chest. "There's a rumor going around that you turned down your promotion to Ra." One thing Jaden was starting to appreciate about the older duelist was her ability to get down to business.

"Yeah, that's right," he responded casually.

"But why? Everyone knows you deserve it."

"I suppose," he said doubtfully, "but I can't leave Syrus! He's my bud. He'd be a wreck without me."

"It's not like you'll never see him if you move to Ra. Besides, I heard Bastion was hoping you'd be his roommate." The Obelisk tossed her golden brown hair over her shoulder.

"Wow. Really?" Jaden looked impressed. "I guess it's too bad for Bastion, then, because I'm not moving."

"I wish you'd reconsider, Jaden.' Alexis stood and straightened her skirt. "But I obviously can't change your mind. See you around!"

As she walked off, Jaden settled back down in the grass and napped with no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written December 29, 2005.


	5. 105 - The Shadow Duelist, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice: The one in Jaden Yuki's head
> 
> (I often use this pattern for two-part episodes. Fair warning.)

Surrounded by something out of a horror flick, I'm really struggling to remind myself that we're really in the abandoned dorm. I'd feel a lot more scared if I ever forgot that.

Maybe I wouldn't. I mean, I have to be strong for Syrus and Chumley. If I start freaking out, they'll start freaking out, and then I'll never be able to beat this guy. If I can't beat this guy, then I'll lose Alexis.

I'm in the abandoned dorm. Sy and Chumley are standing here with me, supporting me. Alexis is counting on me.

I can beat this guy.

Why not? I cleared his shadow smoke. That was just an illusion. What if this entire duel is just an illusion? How do I break the illusion? I broke the smoke illusion because it held no fear over me. I refused to believe it.

But he's got a Millennium item. The Millennium Puzzle. That was Yugi Moto's Millennium item, and Yugi's my hero. I shouldn't be afraid of his item. Yugi is a good guy, so the Puzzle should be good.

I have to break this illusion. I have to be strong for Sy and Chumley. I have to rescue Alexis.

I have to beat this guy. I can beat this guy. This duel is over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written December 30, 2005.


	6. 106 - The Shadow Duelist, Part Two

The trek back to the girls' dorm was a bittersweet one. The time constraints that should have encouraged her along her path quickly weren't even a consideration as she stared at the items in her hand.

Her fingertips lightly traced over her brother's face in the photo. It felt like a lifetime had passed since the last time she'd heard his warm voice, his infectious laughter. With a sigh, she allowed her fingertips to trace the wooden frame that held this photo, all she had of her brother.

She pulled out the card that had been given to her with the photo. Pandemonium. She set the card on the framed photo and stared at it long and hard. Perhaps she had more of her brother, after all. She'd never admit it to her would-be knight in shining armor Jaden, but Pandemonium had once upon a time graced Alexis' deck.

Jaden. Alexis' feet stopped. Her eyes were still fixed on the photo and card, but her mind was across the Academy on a certain brown-haired Slifer.

He'd come to her attention frequently since he arrived. As a talented, spirited, unusually lucky duelist. As an honest, simple guy. As a loyal friend who would do anything to help out those around him. He wasn't the brightest guy in the world, but his heart was always in the right place.

Realizing the sky was becoming a lighter shade of blue, Alexis shook off her daydreams and ran back to her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 10, 2006.


	7. 107 - Duel and Unusual Punishment

Syrus ran down the low cliff, tears blurring his vision.

 _I can't do this!_ he thought as his feet hit the packed dirt in an almost comforting rhythm. _I can't let Jaden down!_

Voices that sounded like an odd mix of his voice and his brother's filled his head, replaying Zane's words and reinforcing every single self-doubt he had.

He suddenly felt his balance shift as a slight pain pierced his foot. A moment later, he was on his back staring at the sky, now filling with clouds. He briefly wished that the clouds would unleash their rain and drown him.

"Jaden would be better off without me, anyway," he told the clouds.

"No, he wouldn't," a voice responded behind him. "He'd be lost without ya, Sy!" Jaden Yuki walked up and plopped down beside his best friend.

Syrus looked at him for a moment and blinked.

"So, what are you doing? Trying to take a nap?"

The blue-haired duelist sat up and looked at his ankle, now warm and throbbing in pain. "I think I tripped on a rock."

"Well, then, let's head back!" Jaden's cheerful voice concealed the chestnut-haired duelist's plans to put Zane Truesdale in his place. He grabbed Syrus' arm, "Come on!"

As the friends ran back to their dorm, new voices filled Syrus' head. The voices of Jaden, Alexis, and Chumley all encouraged him.

Syrus smiled to himself, _I'll make you all proud!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 11, 2006.


	8. 108 - For the Sake of Syrus

The race back to the Slifer dorm was filled with laughter, encouragement, and Chumley's wheezing. The buoyant feelings of accomplishment and camaraderie filled the small dorm room as the three friends ate their fill of grilled cheeses and started working on rebuilding Syrus' deck.

Jaden was feeling rather proud of himself. Syrus actually sounded like he was looking forward to their upcoming tag team duel. This was exactly the Syurs Truesdale he would need in order to win that duel.

Across the Academy grounds, a pair of Obelisk students were seated across a table from each other, quietly lost in thought.

Zane was the first to break the silence, "He could have won."

Alexis Rhodes looked at her companion, startled.

"Jaden," the lanky duelist continued, oblivious to his companion's reaction. "In the end, I suspect it came down to the luck of the draw."

"What are you saying, Zane?"

"I'm saying Jaden has potential. He's skilled, and he has a lot of heart. He just needs some discipline."

"Then maybe this tag team match will be worth watching, after all," Alexis mused, not realizing she had voiced the thought.

Zane nodded. "If even half of Jaden's talent could rub off on my brother..."

"Zane!"

"What?" The older Truesdale shrugged.

Alexis shook her head, "Syrus will figure it out. You just have to have faith in him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 11, 2006.


	9. 109 - Family Business

The celebrations in the Slifer dorm were small but spirited. Professor Banner brought a stack of grilled cheeses to celebrate Chumley's remaining at the Academy. The roommates engaged in duels, playfully taunting each other in between discussing strategies behind various plays. Pharaoh wandered about the room, affectionately rubbing everybody's legs before deciding to take a nap on Syrus' bunk.

The merriment lasted well into the night. Several hours after his father decided to let him stay, Chumley Huffington sat in his dorm room and looked around him.The professor had fallen asleep, Jaden and Syrus had fallen asleep over a heated duel. Even the cat had curled up on Jaden's desk, and now contentedly flicked his tail back and forth as he dreamed.

The large duelist continued looking around himself at the scene. He walked over and picked up his deck. As he thumbed through it, the faces of all of his koalas looked back at him. There had once been a time when he felt like these cards were his only friends.

His eyes stopped on two cards in his deck, both recent additions. One symbolized his friendship with Syrus, the other his friendship with Jaden. His smile widened and he looked at his roommates crashed out on the floor. A warm feeling filled his heart, and two words played through his mind:

_I'm home!_

Happier than he had felt in a long time, Chumley climbed into bed and joined his friends in the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 13, 2006.


	10. 110 - Tag Team Duel, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice: The one in Jaden Yuki's head

The Paradox Brothers, huh? I think I've heard of them. Some story I heard a long time ago. Crowler said the last time they dueled was against some kid named Yugi, but that doesn't fit the story I remember.

The story I remember hearing was that the Paradox Brothers dueled against Yugi Moto and his best friend. The story says that the brothers lost that du- hey, wait a second! That must be the duel Crowler was referring to!

Wow! The last time they dueled was against the last king of games and his best friend, and now they're going to lose to the next king of games and his best friend! How's that for irony?

Of course, if I can't keep Syurs' confidence up, we won't be repeating Yugi's victory. He was off to a great start, but he's totally hung up on one small mistake.

How do I help him get past that? How do I convince him that he can help me win this duel? How do I make sure he understands that I can't win this duel without him? The point of a tag-team duel is to work together, but Sy's gotta meet me halfway.

I wonder if Yugi Moto ever had days like this with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 13, 2006


	11. 111 - Tag Team Duel, Part Two

Jaden sat at his desk, drumming the eraser on his pencil on the half-blank piece of paper. The half that wasn't blank was covered with all sorts of drawings. The kanji from both of the Paradox Brothers' foreheads. Various monsters. A half-hearted attempt at a sketch that sort of resembled Alexis.

Professor Banner had been periodically checking on the best friends to make sure they were working on their essays. Syrus was nearly halfway through his own essay, but Jaden just couldn't motivate himself to get started.

The professor's cat wound an affectionate path through the legs of Jaden's chair, the purring so loud that it nearly lulled the chestnut-haired Slifer into a nap. In fact, his head drooped forward a few times, despite his best efforts.

"Hey, Jaden! How's your essay going?" Syrus' youthful voice saved the duelist from a restful sleep.

"Huh?" he looked at his paper and back at Syrus, "Oh, it's coming along."

Syrus looked at him doubtfully, "They're due today. Have you even started yet?" The blue-haired duelist knew his best friend had a talent for leaving things to the last minute.

The lanky Slifer quickly shuffled his sketch page to the bottom of the stack of paper. "Don't worry, Sy. I'll get it done." The shorter boy looked doubtful.

Unwillingly, Jaden focused his attention on the essay. "What did I learn from dueling the Paradox Brothers? I learned that if you give people the benefit of the doubt and a chance, then they'll surprise you in a happy way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 17, 2006.


	12. 112 - Formula For Success

"That was some compliment Bastion gave you, Jaden!" Syrus fidgeted as they walked toward their dorm.

"Huh?" The brown-haired duelist was already playing out fantasies of beating fellow duelist Bastion Mizawa in his mind, not paying attention to his best friend and roommate Syrus Truesdale. "Yeah, Bastion is a terrific guy, and a great duelist!"

The smaller duelist shook his head. He knew Jaden Yuki hadn't heard a word he'd said. "But you're eventually going to have to face him!"

"Yeah, and I'm totally looking forward to seeing what he brings to the table." Jaden's step had a definite bounce to it as he continued to duel an equally eager Bastion in his mind.

Realizing he wasn't going to get far with his best friend, Syrus looked helplessly to Chumley, who just shrugged.

=====

Chazz Princeton flopped down on his bed. "This is not a good day," he declared to the ceiling.

Against his will, the day started playing slowly through his mind. Being kicked out of his seat in class. No one following his orders. To top it all off, he was threatened with a demotion after losing to arrogant Ra duelist Bastion Mizawa.

Word of his defeat at the hands of a younger student spread quickly and far. Before long, his brothers were calling, ordering him home.

There was no way he could go home a failure, but his pride wouldn't let him stay at the Academy. There was only one thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 18, 2006.


	13. 113 - Monkey See, Monkey Duel

Professor Banner was out for an afternoon stroll, enjoying the pleasant weather. Stopping by a tree on the cliff overlooking the Academy's port, he noticed a familiar figure, Obelisk first-year student Chazz Princeton, waiting alone. Curious, he watched the teen, understanding what he was seeing. The Princeton family's yacht pulled into dock, and Chazz boarded. The craft departed so quickly that the teacher almost wasn't certain he'd seen it at all.

Relieved to know where Chazz ended up, the professor continued on his stroll. He briefly stopped by the dorm he headed to let his three favorite students know that Chazz was safely on his way home, only to find the trio gone.

He wasn't sure he expected the two first-years to be in, but he'd been almost certain Chumley would be napping away.

Continuing on, Professor Banner heard voices and followed them to their source, two of his students. Jaden was arguing for the freedom of a primate that looked like it escaped from a science-fiction movie. He intervened to help the selfless Slifer, and then chastised him and the others for missing class.

The conversation toward the dorm amused him:

"Wheeler? Who would name a monkey 'Wheeler'?" Syrus protested.

"I think it's a perfectly good name," Mindy responded.

"I just knew that monkey had game!" Jaden was still impressed.

As they reached the Slifer dorm, Chumley came sauntering up, grinning at his deck, "So how was your day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 18, 2006.


	14. 114 - A Spirit Summoned

The trek back to the Slifer dorm was unusually somber. The roommates were very subdued as they made their way across campus. Professor Banner had decided to escort the three Obelisks back to their dorm, so the three teenagers were doing the best they could to make their way home in the dark.

Syrus and Chumley were jumping at every shadow, as if they expected Jinzo himself to jump out and devour them at any moment.

Jaden, however, was reflecting over the night. The past couple of days had left him in quite a pensive mood. Chazz, the fellow student he considered his rival, had left the Academy without a word to anyone. The spirited Slifer hadn't figured out how to handle that. He had briefly toyed with making Bastion his new rival, but the thought fizzled as quickly as it had formed. As far as Jaden was concerned, a rival was someone you both competed with and couldn't get along with. Bastion had recently openly declared that he was hunting Jaden in the dueling arena, but outside of dueling the Ra student was rapidly becoming one of Jaden's closest friends.

Tonight, thoughts of rivals had left the chestnut-haired duelist as he endured the duel of his life. All things considered, the duel could have gone much worse. Jaden unconsciously ran a hand across his stomach, thankful for the solid feeling of cloth and flesh. He had said himself that he had won the duel because he respected his cards. He remembered hearing the phrase "heart of the cards". Could that be the key?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 18, 2006.


	15. 115 - Courting Alexis

Syurs sat at his desk working on his homework when he heard a knock on the door. On the other side stood Bastion Mizawa.

"Hello, Syrus. Have you seen Jaden?"

"Not since his duel with that Harrington guy."

Bastion frowned at that and ran his fingers through his perpetually wind-blown hair. "All right. Thank you." As Syrus closed the door, he noticed the Ra duelist's eyes were glazed over in confusion.

He wandered the Academy grounds for a bit, checking the chestnut-haired Slifer's favorite napping spots. All rocks overturned, he let out a sigh of frustration. "Where has Jaden gone this time?"

Giving up on finding Jaden, Bastion decided to spend his afternoon in the library studying. He walked into the building and was greeted with a small surprise.

Jaden Yuki, not the most academically minded student at the Academy, was sitting at a table furiously flipping through a thick book. Amused, Bastion sauntered over.

"I've heard it's more useful if you read them."

"Huh" Jaden looked up. "Oh...hey, Bastion."

"Dare I ask what you're doing?"

"Looking up a word," Jaden was flipping pages again. "Bastion, do you know what a 'fiance' is?"

The Ra's eyes went wide. "Something we're far too young to worry about, why?"

"Because I think I'm one now."

"And you're marrying...?"

"Marrying? Really?" Jaden scratched his head. "That explains Alexis' response."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was added to the collection January 23, 2006.
> 
> I don't have the actual date this was written, only when it was added to the collection, but this was the very first story. It was written before I had any thoughts of making a collection, so it doesn't quite fit the format of the rest.


	16. 116 - The Duel Giant

"I must say...I was quite impressed, Jaden."

The lanky brown-haired Slifer looked up in surprise, "Oh Um...thanks, Bastion! What did I do"

The Ra laughed, "Don't try to deny it. It's all over the Academy."

"Really"

"I heard about it from Alexis."

Jaden blushed. "It was nothing, really. You know how these things go." Bastion shook his head as his friend shrugged.

"You really are something, Jaden," the Ra sighed with admiration as he walked on, headed back toward his dorm.

Jaden finished the last bit of homework and retired to his own dorm. He ran into Syrus on the stairs. The shorter duelist was thumbing through his deck, shuffling Power Bond to the top before completely shuffling the deck again. Jaden stopped and sat down next to his best friend.

Syrus looked at him for a moment, "Did you mean that, Jaden" The taller boy just looked at him. "That you were picked on"

"Oh." Jaden nodded. "Sure. When you walk around declaring yourself the next king of games, people kind of take that personally."

"How did you deal with it?" Syrus was flipping Power Bond over in his hands.

"I just decided I wasn't going to take it any more. I stopped letting them get to me and decided to focus on my dueling instead."

Syrus looked at his card again.

"Maybe you could stop letting your past get to you, Sy." Jaden smiled with the care of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 24, 2006.


	17. 117 - The Nature of the Draw

Jaden sat under his favorite tree on the Academy grounds, thumbing his deck. Occasionally, he'd shuffle the deck a few times and then draw the top card.

He noticed that when he focused on the deck and asked to see his own nature, the Winged Kuriboh was always at the top of the deck. When he shuffled the cards absently, any number of cards appeared. Winged Kuriboh was never among them.

After a while, he stopped trying to cast tarot with his duel monsters cards, instead drawing full hands. Again, if he focused on the deck, he noticed that the hand was harmonious, ready to knock down any opponent. When he absently drew a hand, he growled at the disconnectedness of the cards.

He'd heard of the Heart of the Cards. Mostly, that concept centered around Yugi Moto and his family. Yugi had always dueled with respect for his cards, with a strong faith that his deck wouldn't let him down.

Jaden realized he felt much the same way about his own deck. Each card was a dear friend, carefully selected to work with the rest of his deck. The only card he hadn't picked himself was given to him by Yugi himself, the Winged Kuriboh.

The Heart of the Cards. Was it truly what powered every duelist's deck, or was it a duelist's faith in himself that dictated his fate in a duel?

Jaden promised himself he'd find an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 25, 2006.


	18. 118 - The King of Copycats, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice: The one in Jaden Yuki's head

That deck! That deck is an important part of dueling history. More important than that, it's the deck of my dueling hero! I can't let that guy harm that deck.

I can't explain why I feel so driven to get that deck back, aside from the fact it once belonged to Yugi Moto, and one of my new cards came from that deck.

Hey, wait! That's right! My Winged Kuriboh came from Yugi's deck. Maybe that's why I feel so strongly about getting his deck back. A card from it found its way into my deck, became a part of my deck. The card that acts as an adviser to me. There have honestly been times over the past couple of months when I've thought of Winged Kuriboh as the core of my deck. I'd feel lost without it.

The core of my deck? Sounds a little too much like the heart of the cards. Dmitri said something about that...like he was parroting Yugi himself. The heart of the cards. That keeps coming up.

I understand it. I just don't understand how to make it all work for me. That's not true. I know if I believe in my deck, it will help me. I have to trust the deck I built.

Wait. The deck I built? That's it! Dmitri didn't build that deck. He can't rely on the heart of the cards like Yugo did, because his heart isn't in the deck.

Eventually, his luck is going to run out, and when it does, I'll be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 27, 2006.


	19. 119 - The King of Copycats, Part Two

"I had been wondering how you were going to win the match," Bastion's hand clasped Jaden's shoulder.

"To be honest," the Slifer admitted, "so was I."

"So, how did you finally do it?"

Jaden laughed, amused with himself. "I realized you can't win with someone else's deck."

"Really?" Bastion asked, impressed.

"Well, I had a little help," Jaden admitted, looking toward his deck.

It was true enough. He had taken charge of the duel and defeated his idol's deck once Winged Kuriboh reminded him that the spiky-haired duelist wielding Yugi Moto's deck was not, in fact, the legendary King of Games.

The friends continued on their trek across campus. "By the way, Jaden, have you decided what to write for your essay?" Unsurprisingly, the chestnut-haired duelist shook his head. "After this, perhaps you should write about dueling with someone else's deck!"

"That's a great idea! Thanks, Bastion."

* * *

The next time Bastion saw the Slifer, he was oblivious to the world around him as he scanned over a piece of paper. He nearly ran into the Ra.

"Crowler's test?"

"Huh? Oh, no. More interesting." Bastion's eyebrow arched at that. "Did you know Yugi Moto is rumored to have beaten someone using Seto Kaiba's deck?" If Jaden hadn't been impressed with Yugi before, he definitely was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 27, 2006.


	20. 120 - The Maiden in Love

"That was close, huh, Zane?" Syrus asked his brother.

"It never would have happened." The quiet Obelisk never broke his stride.

"But if Jaden had lost-"

"Blair is still a little kid. Anyway, by the time she grows up, I'll have moved on and she'll have forgotten me."

"But how can you be so sure?" Syrus pressed.

Zane stopped, ignoring the fact his much-shorter brother was still walking. "Because that's what happens when you grow up, Sy. You let go of things from the past and find new things."

Surprised by his brother's wisdom, the blue-haired Slifer finally stopped. Zane's words tumbled in his head. He realized that his brother wasn't just answering the question; he was giving Syrus a piece of advice.

The younger Truesdale thought about his brother's words for a moment. Zane really wanted him to move on. Maybe he really cared. Syrus had never been sure, feeling more like an inconvenience to his older, cooler brother than anything else.

"Hey, Zane. Want to go grab a snack or something?"

The Obelisk smiled gently. He felt guilty for so often pushing his younger brother away. For a time, he was certain he had driven Syrus to want nothing to do with him. The boy's invitation, an attempt to reach out, warmed Zane's heart.

"Not yet," he responded, watching the boy's face fall, "but soon." Syrus' face brightened with hope.

_Yes, little brother, soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 13, 2006.


	21. 121 - The Duel Off, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice: The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I've been looking forward to dueling Bastion ever since he defeated Chazz. That was the duel that caused Chazz to leave Duel Academy. We haven't seen or heard from him since.

Bastion wouldn't duel me that night. He wanted to wait. He wanted time to calculate more formulas, do more math.

I wonder if he built a deck, just to duel me? Wouldn't that be something! An entire deck built for the sole purpose of beating me! I can only hope I can get my game on. I'd hate to let Bastion down after he went to all that work over me.

No matter what happens in this duel, Bastion and I are friends first and duelists second. We respect each other's dueling abilities, but would never allow such a thing as a duel to ruin our friendship.

It honestly doesn't matter who wins this duel, anyway. Either way, Duel Academy will be well represented at the school duel. We'd both do a great job representing the school. Too bad it can't be a tag-team duel. I'd love to duel alongside Bastion.

I wonder what the other school's duelist is like. I can hardly wait to meet them! I can hardly wait for the school duel!

And I'd better turn my attention back to this duel before Bastion walks right through me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 13, 2006.


	22. 122 - The Duel Off, Part Two

The noise from the Slifer dorm could be heard before they even saw the dilapidated building. Neither one was surprised. The boy at the center of the festivities loved to have fun every chance he got.

The closer they got, the more clearly they could hear that most of the noise came from Jaden himself. The friends laughed and ran the rest of the way to the source of the bright laughter cutting through the night air.

The party was small, the arriving group nearly doubling the attendees. "How is this place so noisy with just the four of you?" Zane asked, looking around.

"Obviously, you've never met Jaden," Bastion deadpanned as he carefully stepped across Pharaoh, stretched out from the triple bunk toward Syrus' desk. The Ra gracefully sat himself across from Professor Banner, who was poking at a heaping stack of grilled cheese sandwiches.

The party's guest of honor was doing his own little victory dance with his best friend in the middle of the room. Alexis watched them for a moment before grabbing the chair from Jaden's desk and joining Bastion and the professor.

In disbelief at his brother and Jaden, Zane made his way over to the table, snubbing the half sandwich offered to him by Alexis.

The blond-haired Obelisk shook her head and sighed, "If he's like this now, imagine what he'll be like if he wins the school duel."

"it won't be just his party then, Alexis," Zane pointed out, "It'll be a school event."

A collective sigh sounded from the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 14, 2006.


	23. 123 - The Little Belowski

Jaden was still awake and alert, eagerly scarfing as many grilled cheese sandwiches as he could politely stuff in his mouth. On the table in front of him, cards were scattered. Some of them lay in rows. Others were in small stacks. A few were lying by themselves. The Slifer seemed intent on rearranging them between bites.

Syrus and Chumley, both still groggy from their naps, wandered into the room, "Hey, Jaa, what are you doing?" The short duelist looked over the table.

"Preparing for the school duel!" Jaden started sorting through one of the short stacks again.

"How is spreading out your cards going to help you prepare?" Chumley asked as he leaned over and swiped a grilled cheese.

"Because I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate you guys into my deck. Well, your cards at any rate."

"Why's that?" Syrus asked as he sat down on Jaden's bed.

"That way, I'll have everyone with me when I win the school duel!" Jaden beamed with the brilliance of his logic.

"Do you really think you can win the school duel, Jaden?" Chumley asked.

"As long as I have you guys behind me, I know I'll do my best. That's all anyone can ask of me."

Chumley and Syrus looked at each other before both started digging through their cards.

Sy came up with a card first. "Here, Jaa. It's an old Red Eyes Black Dragon I've had for years..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 14, 2006.


	24. 124 - The New Chazz

Chazz sat in his new room in his new school, gloating about his good fortune. Things were the way they should have been at Duel Academy. He was the top duelist in the school.

He should have been the top first-year duelist at Duel Academy. Chazz might have been arrogant, but he wasn't stupid enough to compare himself to Crowler's pet, Zane Truesdale.

There was no Zane here. There were no fellow first-years to get lucky wins against him, either. The youngest Princeton didn't care how long it took; he was going to make both Jaden Yuki and Bastion Mizawa pay for humiliating him, driving him out of Duel Academy.

He'd wandered for weeks, Jaden's smiling face cheering him on through his tough trek. Every day, the only companionship he could find was the inescapable voice of the Slifer in the back of his mind, reminding him of how he hadn't been able to measure up to a student he felt didn't even belong at the Academy.

Soon, though...soon he'd be able to prove that he deserved to be arrogant. He was ready to defeat his hated rival.

He was ready to show Duel Academy exactly what it lost when he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 15, 2006.


	25. 125 - The School Duel, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice: The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I knew that the school duel would be intense. I knew from watching Bastion duel Chazz right before he left that Chazz was becoming a stronger duelist.

I just wish I'd realized the guy had such a huge chip on his shoulder.

It can't be easy for the guy. I know he's got some pretty pushy brothers who are successful businessmen. They're here today. In fact, they've turned this duel into a media circus.

Because they're successful, Chazz is expected to be successful probably. I can't imagine the kind of pressure he must be under. He's not even buckling under it. I'm starting to wonder if I am.

But is it that I'm giving in to the pressure, or that Chazz's dueling skills really have improved that much. I can tell his heart really is in this duel, in a way I've never seen his heart in a duel before.

I meant it when I told Syrus that it's a shame one of us has to lose. This has been a great duel. One of the best I've had in a while. We're both totally into the duel. We're both playing our best game. When it's all said and done, this will stay with me for a long time.

Regardless of who wins, we've given the crowd a good show so far. Both Duel Academy and North Academy can be proud of how their duelists have performed up to this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 16, 2006.


	26. 126 - The School Duel, Part Two

"With Chazz back, I guess we're back to our friendly rivalry, eh, Jaden?" Bastion asked mischievously.

The Slifer shrugged. "Yeah, it's pretty nice having him back, I guess."

"You don't seem happy," the Ra pointed out.

Jaden looked out over the crystal blue waters that surrounded the island that housed Duel Academy. "That was a really good duel." His voice trailed off.

Wondering if his friend had deliberately changed the subject, Bastion decided to play along. "Yes, it was. I must say, I was quite impressed by both your and Chazz's performances." He had expected some sort of commentary out of Jaden, but instead the teen flinched. "All right, what's going on?"

The chestnut-haired duelist sighed. "I think I'm worried about Chazz." Bastion's eyebrow arched. "There's no telling how long his brothers have been putting pressure on him. That kind of thing can really hurt someone, you know."

"When it came down to it, though, you must remember that he didn't crack under the pressure." Jaden looked at him in surprise. "Whatever his brothers may have subjected him to, Chazz was able to carry on. By himself. Without caving to the pressure."

Jaden's chocolate eyes swept over the waters again. Bastion clasped a friendly hand on the Slifer's shoulder, "Chazz is a strong duelist, one who deserves some measure of respect. We'll just keep an eye on him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 16, 2006.


	27. 127 - Grave Risk, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Looking down at the coffins, I can't help but feel afraid. So much is depending on me. It's almost more than I can bear.

Almost.

My friends and Professor Banner are counting on me. If I lose, I let them down. Even worse, I won't just lose the duel, I'll lose people I care about!

This isn't fair! I'm just a kid! It's too much!

On the other hand, if I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't be here, right? Isn't that what they always say? You're never handed more than you can handle? So, somewhere, somehow, I have the ability to get all of us out of this.

I just have to believe in myself.

I can hear my friends cheering me on from their tombs. No, wait. I can't think like that. It sounds like I've already resigned, like I expect to lose them. That's not an acceptable outcome, and I refuse to let it happen.

I have to stay focused on this duel. This guy is tough, but I've defeated a number of hard opponents already. I've even beat Yugi's deck...sort of...

If I can beat that deck and the best duelists in my school, then this guy should be a pushover. I can do this! I will do this! I will win, and I will rescue my friends!

I wonder what sort of reward Alexis will give her knight in shining armor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 16, 2006.


	28. 128 - Grave Risk, Part Two

Once everyone was awake, there was much debate over what had happened. Alexis quickly moved away from Jaden, rubbing her eyes. "What do you think, Jaden? Who is the person who has the other half of the amulet?"

The duelist, looking a little older, more mature, than normal, shrugged, "I have no idea, Alexis, but I hope I meet them soon."

"What if it's a girl? Wouldn't that be cool? You'd have something in common!" Chumley was just getting to his feet.

Alexis and Jaden both looked at the rotund duelist, "No!" They both looked at each other, surprised at their unanimous response. Alexis quickly looked away, blushing, as Jaden's shock turned to confusion.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Professor Banner grabbed his pack. "We should start heading back. We've already been here longer than I expected." Deciding to let the odd exchange with Alexis drop, Jaden grabbed his pack and followed the head of Slifer back toward the Academy grounds.

He took the amulet half and looked at it carefully. The jagged edges suggested that it had been snapped in half rather haphazardly. Jaden wondered why it had been broken at all. What purpose would there be in giving both halves to separate people.

The young duelist couldn't help but wonder if he had already met the holder of the other half in his career at Duel Academy.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice his best friend appear beside him. "Whatcha got, Jaa?"

"Hmm, this amulet. I have to find the owner of the other half, but I really don't know why."

"Perhaps we should find Bastion," Syrus suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 16, 2006.


	29. 129 - The Doomsday Duel, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Okay, I've been in shadow games before. I've even been caught up in a shadow game scam before.

I don't think either prepared me for this fight against Nightshroud. And what is with him capturing Sy and Chumley? They aren't protecting keys! They shouldn't even be involved.

If this is what protecting the keys is going to be like, I think I may resign! Just kidding! I'll do my best to keep our keys safe. If that means protecting my friends as well, then so be it. I'll do whatever it takes.

At least, this shadow game has one noticeable difference from the others- I'm not vanishing into the shadows with every hit. That has to be one of the most painful things I've ever experienced.

It doesn't matter, though, even if this game starts playing like those other shadow games. All that matters right now is defeating Nightshroud and his Red Eyes Black Dragon, keeping my key safe, and rescuing Syrus and Chumley.

This would be much easier if he wasn't such a good duelist! Of course, that's also what makes this such a great duel. This guy's almost as good as Zane, but that chip on his shoulder has got to go. It's like dueling a blend of Zane and Chazz!

All right, I have to stay focused. I have to do my best. I hate knowing Sy and Chum are in trouble because of me. I hate being able to hear them as I try to gain control over a duel.

The only choice I have is to rescue them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 21, 2006.


	30. 130 - The Doomsday Duel, Part Two

Zane and Bastion each took one of Atticus Rhodes' arms and wrapped it around his shoulders. The Obelisk, a natural leader, turned to Chumley, "We should take them to the infirmary, just to be safe."

The Slifer, his sleeping roommate on his back, nodded. Alexis had proclaimed Jaden to just be sleeping, but the rotund duelist wasn't so sure. With the duelist's face against his neck, Chumley hardly felt any breath coming from him.

Syrus knew something was wrong. Chumley wasn't any good at hiding when he was concerned. "What's up, Chumley?"

He looked down at his other roommate. "Oh, it's nothing, Sy. Jaden's just heavier than he looks." It couldn't have been farther from the truth. The athletic Slifer was actually deceptively light. Knowing how close his roommates were, Chumley decided it would be best not to worry Syrus.

The boy's face went through a series of emotions briefly before he replied, "Oh...okay..."

Ahead of the Slifers, Zane and Bastion were struggling to pull the unconscious Atticus toward the Academy. Chazz and Alexis followed them silently, the girl's eyes on her brother.

In the infirmary, Zane and Bastion set Atticus down on a bed toward the center of the room; Chumley placed Jaden on a nearby bed shoved into the corner. Both duelists were covered, and then Zane drew the curtains partway around Atticus' bed.

Nearly everyone left. Syrus seated himself at the foot of Jaden's bed; Alexis refused to leave her brother's side. In silence, both waited for the duelists to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 31, 2006. (No, that's really what it says on the story.)


	31. 131 - Field of Screams, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

What a day! I remember dueling Nightshroud. I remember losing energy during the shadow game. I remember some vague talk of Nightshroud being Alexis' missing brother Atticus.

Waking up in the hospital wing was a bit of a shock, but having Syrus there helped. He caught me up quickly on everything I missed while I was recovering from the match.

We went out in search of the others, finding Professor Crowler in a duel against another Shadow Rider. I can't help but wonder who she really is. After all, the last Shadow Rider we faced turned out to be one of the missing students. Maybe she's one, too.

And what was up with Professor Crowler? First, he's ready to give up on a duel? The guy's arrogant. I still remembering dueling him. Even when he's losing, he still acts like he's winning. So why did I have to remind him he could duel? That Shadow Rider really must have gotten to him!

Right before he became a doll, he was really weird. Pushing us because he believes in us? He's taken every opportunity to get me in trouble, forgiving me just long enough to save him. Of all of us standing there...Bastion...Chazz...Zane..., I'm the one he asked to avenge him. Me. It just doesn't make sense.

I've never held anything against the guy, but I'm not thrilled about the idea of facing these Shadow Riders for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 2, 2006.


	32. 132 - Field of Screams, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm broken. I could withstand another duel against a Shadow Rider. Especially now.

I can't believe how calmly everyone else seems to be dealing with this. They're seriously more concerned about my health than they are about Crowler and Zane.

I was serious when I challenged that awful woman. I just can't sit here and do nothing while she and the Shadow Riders take us down one by one. Two of us are now dolls, and there's no telling what horrors Nightshr..., I mean Atticus, suffered as one of them.

At least we seem to be dropping bravely. Crowler's speech to us, before he became a doll, was almost out of character for him. Zane, though... Zane's a mystery. Syrus looks up to his brother. How strong will he be with his brother trapped? Maybe Sy will finally find his way.

And Zane...who will he be when we rescue him? He's been so hard on Syrus, only to fall because he started playing desperately, forgetting everything that made him the best duelist in the Academy. To be forced to choose between his brother and the world. I can't imagine.

Of course, he responded so quickly, surrendering himself to save his brother. I bet it wasn't a problem for him at all. Anything to help Syrus. I guess he's always looking out for his little brother.

For Syrus' sake, I have to rescue Zane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 2, 2006.


	33. 133 - Field of Screams, Part Three

"So, how did your duel with Camula go?" Atticus Rhodes asked, a knowing gleam in his eye.

Jaden shrugged. "The gate took her, and returned Zane and Crowler."

"That's a shame. I bet Zane made a cute doll," the older boy teased. Jaden chuckled in agreement. "It certainly would have made him easier to beat."

"I wanted to thank you again, Atticus," Jaden changed the subject.

"For what?"

Jaden started to remove the Shadow Charm from around his neck. Atticus, understanding both what the Slifer was trying to say and trying to do, put up a hand to stop him.

"But why?" the younger duelist asked, confused.

"Because you're going to need it if you're going to face any more Shadow Riders."

"What about you?" Jaden protested.

Atticus shook his head. "I am feeling better, but it's going to be a while before I'm ready to start dueling again." Surprised he hadn't thought about that himself, Jaden just nodded. "So for now, it makes more sense for you to keep wearing the Shadow Charm."

Jaden looked at the medallion hanging around his neck with his Spirit Gate key. It had been necessary for his duel with Camula, but it was too powerful an artifact to be kept on hand. He wished Atticus a good night and started back toward the Slifer dorm.

* * *

Bastion found the Slifer dangling his legs off the pier.

"What is it, Jaden?"

"It's too big. I don't want to be the hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 4, 2006.


	34. 134 - The Fear Factor

"So, Jaden, how does it feel to know you've faced two of the best decks in Duel Monsters' history?"

"Huh?" Jaden looked at Chazz, more surprised that the arrogant duelist was talking to him than confused by the question.

"Well," Chazz continued, "the rumor is you've beaten Yugi Moto's deck, and now you've faced off against Seto Kaiba's deck. You must really think you're something now!" The dark-haired duelist sneered.

Jaden shrugged. "Not really. I had to defeat Dmitri to rescue Yugi's deck. Then I had to defeat Kaibaman to keep my friends safe. Really, I just didn't have the option to lose. There was too much at stake."

Scowling, Chazz stormed off. Jaden's sporadic modesty bugged him no end.

Jaden never got the chance to mull over Chazz's question, though. Bastion Mizawa found him right after Chazz walked away.

"Syrus tells me you've had quite the afternoon." The chestnut-haired duelist nodded wearily as his friend sat down beside him. "What does it feel like, knowing you've defeated two of this game's master decks?"

The Slifer thought about it for a long moment. Everybody seemed to be asking him that today.

"Perhaps it just needs time to settle in," Bastion realized. "I'll leave you to it, then."

Finally alone, Jaden drew a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts.

"Jaden! There you are!" Obelisk student Alexis Rhodes plopped down beside him. "So-"

Jaden's head dropped to his knees, "Just don't ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 8, 2006.


	35. 135 - Sibling Rivalry

"So, who would have thought Kaiba wants to sell Duel Academy?" Bastion mused as the group departed the dueling arena.

"Yeah, I didn't realize the school was doing badly enough that he'd even entertain an offer," Syrus agreed.

"Maybe Kaiba did it to embarrass my brothers," Chazz thoughtfully thumbed through his weak deck. "Maybe he was just ridding himself of pesky competitors."

The others unsurprisingly nodded, each one seeming to decide that the matter was settled. Chazz, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. He'd never known his brothers to give up so easily. They were as stubborn as they were dense.

For a brief moment, he wondered if his brothers had seriously expected to take over Duel Academy. Maybe his brothers were just testing him...again. He hated being the youngest.

"Hey, Chazz, do you want to come hang out?" Jaden clasped the newest Slifer on the shoulder.

The duelist rolled his shoulder out of the well-intentioned hand. "Hmph. Like I want to spend any more time with you Sli- slackers." Jaden smirked as he noticed Chazz catch himself. Begrudgingly, Chazz had started to accept his fate.

"All right, but you are welcome to join us." The youngest Princeton watched almost bitterly as the group of people that were the closest thing he had to friends walked away.

It was his own fault they were leaving him, but he didn't feel compelled to become part of their group. He walked into his room, where his duel spirits waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 8, 2006.


	36. 136 - Duel Distractions, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Man, all of these crushes are crazy! Syrus has dates with his card crush. That's just crazy! I know my pal could snag a really sweet girl if he wasn't so shy.

And Bastion! He totally protested Tanya's advances, and then he glazed over! He can't be serious! That Amazon lady is crazy! In all the months I've known Bastion, I've never known him to do anything irrational. I think this sudden crush on Tanya definitely qualifies as irrational. I just don't get it!

Crushes on cards...that's just Lady Luck. It's good to have that luck on your side. Crushes on crazy duelists? I could see Chumley or Syrus falling for a beautiful, deranged duelist. Bastion's the most level-headed guy I know, though. I honestly can't believe it! What next? Alexis running off with a card?

Now Tanya has Bastion trapped. I refuse to believe he's going along with this willingly. I rescued Crowler and Zane from Camula. The least I can do is rescue Bastion, too! These women Shadow Riders really are playing for keeps seriously! Somebody has to stop them!

I guess I should be glad Atticus wasn't the same way. Who knows where I could have ended up?

I have to save Bastion. I have to stop these Shadow Riders. I have to defend gates and cards.

Looks like my to-do list is full!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 9, 2006.


	37. 137 - Duel Distractions, Part Two

"Alexis, you seemed pretty worried back there!" Syrus' short legs pumped as hard as they could to catch the Obelisk student.

"What are you talking about, Syrus?" She turned away so the blue-haired boy wouldn't see her cheeks flush in response to the heat.

"Well, you seemed pretty concerned that Jaden might have to marry Tanya."

"if he married her, he'd have to leave Duel Academy, and I like having him around." She could hear her voice tremble slightly as she tried to create a plausible excuse.

"Really?" Syrus asked innocently. "I figured it was because you rejected Jaden." The shorter boy shrugged. "Oh, well. See you later, Alexis!" Off he ran again. She could only assume he was off to find his best friend.

Slowly, Syrus' words sank into her head. "Hey, I didn't reject Jaden!" She sank against a tree. "He didn't even understand what that word meant. Therefore, I didn't reject him."

Alexis' own voice echoed in her head. Keep telling yourself that.

She sighed at that. There just wasn't time to fall in love, despite the fact the brave Slifer had already stolen her heart. Between classes and saving the world, she couldn't allow her focus to wander.

The graceful Obelisk would never admit that she often allowed thoughts of Jaden Yuki to intrude, only pushing them aside after fulling dwelling on them.

She wasn't in love with Jaden. She wasn't jealous of anybody...

She just couldn't make herself say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 10, 2006.


	38. 138 - Get Yarr Game On

The four walked on toward Slifer dorm to see if they could resolve the problem of Syrus' bed. Alexis trailed behind, shaking her head. Only Jaden could do something as irresponsible as losing his best friend's bed.

"I've got it, Sy!" The chestnut-haired duelist exclaimed. "Since I'm the one who gave away your bed, why don't you take my bed?"

Syrus looked skeptical. "I don't know, Jaa. I'd hate to kick you out of your bed."

"Besides, Jaden, where would you sleep?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, I'm comfortable sleeping on the floor. I'll be all right!" Jaden looked back toward his favorite dueling partner, "What do you say, Sy?"

The younger Truesdale brother thought about it. It was Jaden's fault he was in this mess, but Jaden was the best friend he'd ever had. He couldn't let the guy give up his own sleeping space. Besides, Jaden spent far more of his time sleeping than Syrus did.

But it seemed to mean so much to Jaden.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to the small Slifer. "Hey, what if we shared?" All three duelists looked at him aghast.

Jaden blushed. "Umm, sorry, Sy, but you know...I really never...what I mean to say is..." Bastion and Alexis had never seen the ever-confident Slifer so flustered.

Syrus' eyes went wide, "No! That's not what I meant! I meant we could take turns. One night, I'll sleep in it, and the next you will."

Relieved, Jaden responded, "Sy, you've got a deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 11, 2006.


	39. 139 -The Dark Scorpions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head (The episode was mislabeled as part one in the television guide.)

Wow! These Dark Scorpions have awesome teamwork! I wouldn't mind being able to summon my friends during a duel.

I wonder what kind of special abilities everyone would have... I'll have to think on that.

I keep running into duelists who can summon themselves to the field. That's just sweet! I love having a duel spirit that I can summon when the chips are down, but how cool would it be to be able to summon myself?

I bet I'd have pretty sweet abilities. Maybe I'd even be able to fusion with my friends to create cooler monsters. That's a duel I'd love to play, especially against those Dark Scorpions.

Think about it. They duel by summoning each other to the field. If we could duel by summoning ourselves and each other against them, it might actually be a fair fight. Or not. Chazz's duel spirits seemed to deal with them rather simply.

We're still going to have to deal with them. If they continue to be this stupid, they will continue to not be a threat. What's impressive, though, is how they completely infiltrated the academy and gained our trust!

How is it they did the second so well, but went down so easily to Chazz's duel spirits?

Maybe there's more to these guys than we think. We better stay on our guard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 28, 2006.


	40. 140 - The Lying Legend

Jaden sat under a tree thumbing through his deck. For reasons he couldn't understand, he had now faced three legendary decks, and he had won all three times. Despite his friends' comments, he honestly didn't think his duels against the decks of Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba were worth much. Neither deck had been wielded by its owner.

Jaden had been dueling long enough to know that strategy during a game was just as important as building a well-balanced deck. It was difficult for him to honestly feel he'd beaten either Yugi Moto or Seto Kaiba's deck as a result.

He thought over Abydos, the legend created by the men around him. Even in the wrong hands, Yugi and Kaiba's decks had been well-crafted enough to be forces to be reckoned with. Jaden couldn't help but wonder if Abydos' deck would hold up in the hands of a less-talented duelist.

"Jaa! There you are!" The brown-haired Slifer looked up from his deck to see Syrus and Chumley running toward him. The small blue-haired duelist plopped down beside his best friend. "We were wondering if you took off with that Egyptian guy."

Jaden laughed, "I could never leave you, Syrus! I just came out here to do some thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Chumley's baritone voice rumbled.

The duelist, quickly becoming a legend in his own right, thumbed through his deck yet again. "Stuff."

Seeing the pensive look on his best friend's face, Syrus shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 2, 2006.


	41. 141 - A Reason to Win

Several somber faces filled the room in the Slifer dorm shared by Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. Despite Professor Banner's tendency to hang out with the trio, they all felt fairly safe.

The conversation, when it happened, was spotty. There were attempts to talk about anything from the gate keys, the Shadow Riders, to Atticus' time among the Shadow Riders and the new Titan they had just barely gotten Alexis away from.

No one was talking about Professor Banner and his possible role in everything.

Jaden wasn't saying a word. His mind was racing through every interaction he'd ever had with the professor.

Lyman Banner had almost been a friend to Jaden. He had come to Jaden's defense often with Dr. Crowler. He had intervened after Jaden dueled the monkey duelist Wheeler.

Jaden couldn't help but wonder if Wheeler was still with his family, or somewhere under someone else's control. Under Banner's control? No...it just wasn't possible.

Still... Jaden couldn't ignore the fact that it was Professor Banner who had led him into his duel against the Gravekeeper. He still hadn't shaken that one off, the amulet often sounding as it clanged against his gate key.

Wasn't it Professor Banner who suggested putting the keys in one place? Right before they were stolen?

Jaden thought about it long and hard. Could he even trust Banner any more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 2, 2006.


	42. 142 - Duel Monsters Spirit Day

Syrus Truesdale stretched out on his bed, trying to piece together the events of the day. Especially the last part. He was pretty tired from running the costume duel when he sat down next to the fire. He was almost certain it was delirium brought on by sheer exhaustion. Dark Magician Girl didn't sit down beside him, and she didn't kiss him on the cheek.

...except Jaden saw her, too.

Despite anything else, Jaden was actually one of the more reasonable people Syrus knew. He rarely took things at face value, challenging almost anything that seemed out of sorts.

...and he admitted that he saw her at the fire, too.

A contented smile on his face, Syrus rolled over and fell asleep, his dreams filled with naive fantasies about a certain duel monster.

* * *

Jaden Yuki stretched out on his bunk. Was it possible he'd actually dueled the real Dark Magician Girl? In a year that had been filled with so many brushes with his idol, a year that started with running headlong into Yugi Moto himself, Jaden wasn't sure he trusted his luck.

That couldn't have been the real Dark Magician Girl, female companion to Yugi's cherished Dark Magician. It just couldn't.

Jaden couldn't help but feel his luck ebb away as skepticism set in. Professor Banner was missing. The Slifer had a number of questions for him, and he was now missing.

Winged Kuriboh chirped, reminding him to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 2, 2006.


	43. 143 - Hearts Are Wild

The group departed the arena, leaving Jaden trying to figure out how many different ways he could wish Pierre farewell. Quickly, the Slifer realized he was being left behind.

_The nerve of that guy, trying to move in on Alexis like that! _Jaden thought as he raced to join his friends. _Guys like him aren't her style, anyway._ He'd never admit to anyone, not even Syrus, that he hoped Alexis would decide he was her style. It had taken every ounce of control he had not to react to her harpy lady costume on Duel Monsters Spirit Day.__

__"That's quite a deck you've put together, Alexis," Bastion Mizawa's voice broke Jaden's reverie._ _

__The Obelisk blushed, "Thanks, Bastion."_ _

__"You've been using it quite a bit lately, haven't you?" Alexis nodded. "Well, it certainly seems to agree with you," Bastion nodded._ _

__Alexis said nothing, but smiled to herself, pleased with the Ra's compliments. She wasn't a slouch when it came to dueling, but she valued Bastion's opinion._ _

__"Hey, Lexi! I heard you ran into Pierre!" Atticus Rhodes joined the group. Not very talkative at the moment, the younger Rhodes just nodded. "What's he like? Has he changed?"_ _

__"No, not really. Still the same Pierre," Alexis confirmed. "And he was in love with me! Can you believe that? That little creep was in love with me!"_ _

__Jaden let out a quiet sigh of relief._ _

__Noticing the sound from the brave Slifer, Atticus smiled, "Well, you've always been very charming, Lex."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 3, 2006.


	44. 144 - The Seventh Shadow Rider

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley raced toward the direction of Chazz's voice, discovering scattered cards and the three Ojama Brothers huddled together.

"Aw...now where'd he go?" Chumley whined. 

Jaden ignored his rotund roommate and scooped up the duel monster spirits. The three were quietly weeping. The lanky brunette felt almost sorry for them as he slowly started to realize what had happened. "Where's Chazz?" he asked the duel spirits gently.

Two of the spirits started wailing loudly, a sound that threatened to split Jaden's eardrum. Ojama Yellow looked at the Slifer through tear-stained eyes, "Chazz is gone! That evil man defeated him in a duel, and then took his soul!"

"Evil man?" Jaden asked, but the third Ojama had already joined his brothers in the high-pitched wailing.

Trying to protect his eardrums, Jaden set down the grieving spirits and sifted through the fallen cards, hoping to reconstruct the end of Chazz's last duel. The cards had fallen in such a way that he couldn't sort deck from hand from field from graveyard.

"So, who do you think the person was, Jaden?" Syrus quietly walked up behind his roommate.

"Oh, I know who it was. It was a Shadow Rider!"

"What was he after?" 

Jaden quietly held up his own key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 28, 2006.


	45. 145 - Amnael's Endgame, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Professor Banner is behind me, a withered mummy, right?

Professor Banner is standing in front of me, looking creepy, right?

How can that be? There can't be two Professor Banners! There just can't!

Professor Banner was...is our teacher, the head of our dorm, our friend. How can he also be a Shadow Rider?

How could we have given a key to a Shadow Rider?

How could Professor Banner attack Atticus, Alexis and Chazz? Well...okay, I get why to attack Chazz, but why the Rhodes siblings? Hasn't Atticus suffered enough? To first go through the Graverkeeper's trial, then to serve as a Shadow Rider!

Professor Banner put me through the Gravekeeper's trial. Was I on my way to becoming a Shadow Rider, too? Am I maybe still on that path?

No, I won't. Even if I am on that path, I won't give in! I'll rescue Atticus and Alexis, even Chazz. I'll do everything in my power to save Professor Banner if there's anyone there to save.

There has to be. I can't believe he's gone. I can't... I won't accept it.

Could someone just tell me- why so many trials?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 28, 2006.


	46. 146 - Amnael's Endgame, Part Two

Jaden sat on a cliff and watched the waves crash into the rocks far below. Everything seemed so surreal.

Professor Banner was gone. Jaden could feel an empty space in his heart, the one he knew had once been filled by the professor. The past year played itself over and over again through the brunet's memory as he willed himself not to cry at their loss.

There would be time for grieving later, he knew. He forced his emotions aside and started thinking about his duel with Banner. Somehow, the duel had seemed easier when he didn't have to show any respect to his professor. Apparently, Banner had felt the same way, throwing taunt after taunt. He'd called Jaden a Slifer slacker and accused him of being a poor excuse for a duelist.

Jaden almost felt more like he had battled his own self-doubts, the ones he pushed aside every time he dueled. He dueled with a brave face, but he often doubted his luck.

Eventually, he knew his luck would run out and he was going to lose. The only problem was: every duel was for higher stakes. He couldn't afford to have his luck run out on him.

Something was coming. Something big. He didn't know how, but he knew he somehow had to defeat it.

If for no other reason than for Professor Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 29, 2006.


	47. 147 - Chazz-anova

"So, Lex, your one true love is dueling, huh?" Atticus ran past his sister, a mischievous smile lighting his eyes.

Alexis faulted for just a moment, recomposing herself quickly. "Huh? Oh...yeah, it is." She could only hope her brother hadn't noticed. "I mean, isn't it obvious?"

"Sure it is," Atticus agreed, having seen Alexis' initial reaction. He already suspected he knew who she liked, but she'd been careful not to let him find out.

He took one more look at his kid sister, whose eyes were now focused on the small group ahead of them. Shaking his head, he caught up with fellow Obelisk Zane Truesdale, one of Alexis' closest friends.

"You know who she likes, don't you?"

Zane snorted, amused that Atticus honestly thought he would betray Alexis' trust. The willowy Obelisk had become like a little sister to him, but she had yet to admit the truth in her heart to him.

Nonetheless, he knew who the girl daydreamed about, and he wouldn't reveal her secret for anything in the world.

"Don't worry, Atticus. He's a good guy."

"You do know! Tell me! Tell me! Is it you?"

Zane laughed, almost more at the knowledge he wouldn't tell than at his friend's antics.

"It's him, isn't it?" Atticus asked, pointing at a certain Slifer. "I don't know why, but I always feel like I'm interrupting something between him and Lexi."

Zane just walked along quietly, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 31, 2006.


	48. 148 - Rise of the Sacred Beasts, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I gotta say, however crazy this guy may be, these sacred beasts are sweet!!

Okay, so it's not cool that just one of these monsters can destroy both duel monsters and duelists. Even Chazz's and my duel spirits aren't safe from these things.

The Ojama Brothers cried when Chazz was taken from them. I wonder if Chazz will cry when the Ojama Brothers disappear. If anything happens to Winged Kuriboh, I know I'll be beside myself.

But for some reason, I'm being spared. I know he said it's because I have a strong spirit, but i can't believe that. Zane Truesdale and Bastion Mizawa are two of the best duelists i know. I still can't beat Zane, even at my best. Dueling Bastion might as well result in a draw, because it honestly does come down to luck when we duel.

And I've never seen Alexis pull a punch in a duel. Like her brother, she duels with her heart. She also duels to win, never settling for second best.

No, he's wrong. We're all strong. We all have strong dueling spirits. None of us deserves to be snuffed out by these sacred beasts!

I have to stop this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date is missing off the original story, but it was written at some point between March 31 and April 4, 2006.


	49. 149 - Rise of the Sacred Beasts, Part Two

"Promotion exams? I'm not ready!" Syrus wailed.

Zane smirked, "You'll be fine. Just remember what you've learned this year."

The younger Truesdale nodded. Even he was feeling like he'd come a far way over his year at Duelist Academy.

Bastion turned to Jaden as the brothers walked away from them. "You seem to have calmed down."

Jaden nodded, "It's really not worth stressing over, you know. You just go in there and do your best."

"Yes, well, I suppose you really don't have to worry."

"Huh?" While Jaden was over his initial shock, he wasn't following his friend.

"Well, you've already turned down one promotion to Ra. What's next, turning down a promotion to Obelisk?"

The Slifer scratched his head, "Didn't you turn down a promotion to Obelisk?"

Bastion laughed, "Well...I guess I did, then!" Jaden joined in his laughter.

Once both had calmed down, Bastion pondered aloud, "Next week should be very interesting."

"How do you figure, Bastion?"

"We're probably the only two students in the Academy to turn down promotions, and we've both become better duelists over the past year." Jaden nodded, flattered. "We won't be able to turn down another promotion, even for sentimental reasons." Jaden knew who Bastion meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 4, 2006.


	50. 150 - Magna Chum Laude

Syrus looked at the top bunk through misted eyes. For the past several months, the gruff, aloof, grilled-cheese devouring Chumley Huffington had become a friend. A real, honest, true friend.

Syrus hadn't had many of those, and yet in one school year, he suddenly had two.

As happy as he was for Chumley, now living out his dream of creating art for Duel Monsters cards, he felt very selfish as he wished his friends were still here.

The door to the room creaked open. Syrus hoped, again selfishly, that Chumley had changed his mind.

"Hey, Sy! What are you doing?" The blue-haired Slifer was almost disappointed as his best friend bounded through the door. As he struggled to smile, Jaden noticed the smaller duelist was crying.

"Sy, what's wrong?" Rich, brown eyes followed from the fifteen-year-old toward the triple bunk, and a flicker of understanding crossed Jaden's face.

As he stared at the now empty bunk, he remembered the day he and Syrus had first moved in. He remembered watching Chumley duel his father. He remembered dueling to save Chumley along with his other friends.

Chumley Huffington had never given up on him, and he had never given up on Chumley.

Gently, fondly, he clasped Syrus' shoulder, "I miss him, too, Sy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 4, 2006.


	51. 151 - The Graduation Match, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

In so many ways, this is playing out a lot like my last duel with Zane. In more ways, though, it's different. Very different.

After several months of being in the same school as Zane Truesdale, I thought I had him figured out. After dealing with the Spirit Gate Keys and the Shadow Riders, I thought maybe I was becoming a stronger duelist.

I'm starting to wonder if Amnael was right, after all. Maybe I was set up all along. Maybe I was being tricked into believing I deserved this second chance to defeat Zane.

I wish I had been given time to prepare.

Zane said he wished he was dueling me, saying that I'm not dueling like myself right now. Of course, I'm not. I myself lost to Zane when I was trying to prove to Sy that his brother wasn't perfect. I myself am afraid I can't beat Zane on my own. I'm remembering our last duel. Am I maybe trying to force our last duel to replay itself here...now?

Zane said I'm dueling with my head instead of my heart. I feel like using my head is better right now; I need to see where his next move is going to put me.

I've been told I duel with passion, heart. I've earned the respect of the school through it. But if I rely on my heart, I'm afraid I'll lose to Zane again.

Why does it always come down to the heart of the cards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 5, 2006.


	52. 152 - The Graduation Match , Part Two

Jaden sat on his favorite cliff, watching the clouds drift lazily across the stars. Tonight had been intense.

"If there's one thing I've learned from this match against Zane, it's that i should treat every match as a fresh start," he told his duel spirit. Winged Kuriboh chirped happily. "Sure, we may all have our favorite cards and combos, but we're all also trying to do our best out there."

"I was hoping you'd learned that you're a good duelist when you duel with your heart, Jaden," a deep voice rumbled behind him. The fifteen-year-old jumped. Of all the people he thought might visit him, Zane Truesdale wasn't on that list. "Even though you had me worried there for a bit, you did well tonight," Zane warmly clasped Jaden's shoulder as he sat down beside him. "I'm proud of you."

Those four words sent a rush of mixed feelings through the Slifer. He knew, in retrospect, that he had dueled poorly, that he hadn't shown any respect to Zane with that duel. Yet the calm , cool, collected Obelisk had done everything short of destroying Jaden to pull him back to himself.

In Zane's voice, Jaden heard a big brother's approval. He appreciated the older teen's faith in him, the expectation Zane laid out for him at the end of the duel.

He couldn't help but wonder what Syrus would be like if Zane put the same level of faith and expectation in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 6, 2006.


	53. 201 - Back to Duel

Jaden and Syrus returned to the Slifer dorm, unaware that their dorm was in any danger.

"Home, sweet home." Jaden threw his duel disk on his bunk.

Syrus looked toward the triple bunk, "Yeah, home..." His eyes lingered on the top bunk.

"Why are you so down, Sy? I mean, sure, we're still Slifers, but we've never let that stop us be-"

"Did you hear from Chumley over the summer?" The blue-haired duelist blurted out.

"Huh?" Jaden blinked. Truth be told, he hadn't given their koala-loving roommate a thought over the break. Looking at the top bunk, he felt a pang of emptiness. This year would be odd without Chumley.

"I kept trying to write him, but he never responded!"

"I'll bet he's just been really busy at Industrial Illusions, Sy. He wouldn't forget about us!"

The shorter Slifer surreptitiously wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jaden hopped on his bunk, "And we'll be busy soon, too!"

"We will?"

"Sure! I can hardly wait to duel Ap again!"

As Jaden laughed, Syrus sighed, "Or maybe you could try doing some studying this year..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 22, 2006.


	54. 202 - Champion or Chazz-Been

"Wait...what?"

"Is Syrus telling you his crazy idea that Crowler is trying to get rid of us Slifers?"

"I'm not a Slifer slacker!" Chazz insisted.

"Jaden, I heard Crowler talking to someone. They said they were going to tear down Slifer dorm!"

"Maybe you misheard them, Sy," the brunette Slifer reasoned. "Maybe they're planning to build a new Slifer dorm in a better part of the campus."

Syrus sank into his chair, "Maybe, but I doubt it, Jaden."

Chazz pushed off the wall. "Whatever. The only place I'm moving is back to the Obelisk dorm. The best duelist in this academy shouldn't be living with you slackers!"

Jaden and Syrus exchanged glances. The taller duelist spoke up, "Um, Chazz, weren't you the one who said it didn't matter what color your blazer is?"

The youngest Princeton blinked. "Yeah, well..."

"Yeah, well, what, Chazz? Just because we're Slifers doesn't mean we can't duel!"

"Actually," Syrus interrupted, "that's kind of what it means, Jaden."

Ignoring his best friend, the spirited Slifer continued, "You said it yourself, Chazz. Besides, I just beat a professional duelist! Believe me, we Slifers have great game!"

Grumbling, Chazz stormed out of the dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 22, 2006.


	55. 203 - A Hassleberry Hounding

The three watched as "Sergeant" Hassleberry started pulling things from his bag. As the bag rapidly emptied, Chazz flopped on his newly-claimed bunk, "This guy is nuts!"

Hassleberry seemed not to notice the snotty Princeton as he tried to organize his belongings. Jaden and Syrus jumped out of the way as the burly duelist put some of his supplies on the table.

"Man, I wish Chumley was still here," Syrus whispered. "Then, we'd have an easier time inviting this guy to leave."

Jaden nodded, his eyes already going to the duelist lying in Chumley's old bunk. "There might be hope, though."

"Oh?" Syrus followed Jaden's gaze. "Oh!"

"I hate to kick a Ra back to his own barrack, whatever that means, but it could get seriously cramped in here if both Chazz and Dingleberry crash here?"

"Isn't Chazz staying in his own room until the renovations are done?"

Brown eyes fixed on Syrus, "Have you seen him go back to his room lately?"

Syrus looked toward Hassleberry, and then to Chazz. All things considered, despite the Ra's pledged loyalty to Jaden, the small Slifer was sure he'd rather have the arrogant Chazz Princeton as a temporary roommate than the overbearing Sergeant Tyrano Hassleberry.

"So, Jaden, what's your plan?"

"Plan?" The brunette scratched his head, "Oh, yeah. I guess I need to get one of those!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 23, 2006.


	56. 204 - Sad But Truesdale

Syrus walked back to his new dorm room, fingering the buttons on his new blazer. A part of his heart was soaring. Without Jaden's help, without Zane's card, without his brother's derision, Syrus had defeated an Obelisk student. Jaden was right; he _had_ earned the right to wear a yellow blazer.

But Jaden was the reason his heart sank with every step. He was leaving his best friend! The same best friend who turned down a much-deserved promotion to Ra a year ago, simply to stay with Syrus.

He stopped, toes facing Ra dorm, nose facing Slifer dorm. It was exactly one year ago that Jaden selflessly sacrificed his chance to advance, because he knew Syrus needed him.

The guilt almost forced him to throw off his new blazer and run back to Jaden. As he started to remove the coat, he suddenly remembered it was Jaden who encouraged him to accept this promotion.

_To refuse this promotion would be to let Jaden down, and I can't do that. Not after everything he's done for me!_

Pulling the blazer tighter around him, Syrus raised his head high and continued on to the Ra dorm.

_I earned this promotion. I am better than Zane ever gave me credit for. Jaden has always believed in me, and I've finally pulled through for him. I won't let him down, and I'll make him proud of me!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 24, 2006.


	57. 205 - The Demon

"I asked you a question."

The light brown-haired duelist continued on his path out of the KaibaDome. Zane continued his pursuit.

"Aster Phoenix, stop!" The professional duelist-turned-academy student stopped. "Tell me the truth- you are the demon, aren't you?"

He looked over his shoulder at the eighteen year old and smiled wryly. Zane's jaw uncharacteristically hit the ground as his opponent started back on his path out of the arena.

Before Zane could run after him, Aster vanished. The recent graduate just stood there, gaping. No one got the better of him, ever. Yet this punk kid had just gotten to him, both on and off the field. A guttural growl escaped his throat- Aster wouldn't get away with it, either!

"Zane! You did a great job!" The lanky duelist turned to see his closest friend Alexis Rhodes coming up on him fast.

"It would seem it wasn't good enough," he replied coolly, removing his duel disk.

"Aw, come on, Zane. You fought hard out there. It's not your fault that guy's a jerk!" Zane turned his dark blue eyes to his younger brother. In the back of his mind, it occurred to him that Syrus was now endangered by a duelist who could only be described as a disciplined maverick.

Appearing unaffected, Zane snorted and walked past his brother's friends, taking note of the seething Jaden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 25, 2006.


	58. 206 - A New Breed of Hero, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

What is this guy's deal?

First, he duels me with a deck he pulls together. This is a professional duelist! Doesn't he understand that you can't win with a deck you haven't poured your heart into? I guess that's why I was able to beat him.

Then, he duels Zane with a copy of my deck! I don't know how to feel about this. The best I could manage against Zane was a tie, but Aster flat out beat him. If Aster weren't such a big-headed jerk, I'd start rethinking how I use my deck!

Now, with the help of Crowler and his little sidekick, he's dueling me with yet another deck. That Destiny Hero card seems pretty sweet, but this guy has some serious issues.

He has accused me of stealing his deck, dueled me twice, and hasn't left me with the best impression. If being like him is what it means to be professional, then maybe I should rethink my plans.

Wait a sec..."being like him". Aster said something about a mirror. His deck certainly seems to be a reflection of someone who excels at a lack of originality.

Our decks reflect who we are? Of course, they do! We build them, therefore a part of us goes into our deck. He says "destiny", but the heart of the cards hasn't let me down yet.

I've just got to trust my deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 28, 2006.


	59. 207 - A New Breed of Hero, Part Two

Syrus was the first to Jaden's side, "Oh, no! Jaden!" The newest Ra shook his best friend. "Please wake up, Jay!"

Bastion gently pushed his dorm mate aside as he and Chazz made their way to the fallen duelist. Each teen wrapped one of Jaden's arms around his shoulders and lifted him. "Let's get him to the infirmary quickly," the tall Ra ordered.

"Wow! Who knew Jaden Yuki was this frail?" clucked Aster.

Syrus started to charge the cocky duelist, but a soft hand on his shoulder restrained him. "How can you be so calm about this?" Alexis Rhodes demanded.

"It was destined," the professional duelist shrugged.

Waving Jaden's recovered deck in front of her, Alexis advanced on him. "You're supposed to be a professional. You should at least care that you may have seriously hurt a fellow duelist!"

"Jaden was destined to lose this duel, therefore his fate is not my concern."

For a brief moment, Alexis honestly thought she might release Syurs and then see who pummeled the cocky duelist first.

"Destiny didn't knock out Jay! You did!" Syrus said. Taking advantage of Alexis being distracted, the small duelist broke free of her grasp and placed himself toe to toe with Aster. "What's up with all of this destiny talk, and why are you so obsessed with Jaden?"

Syrus' question caught Alexis' attention, but as they waited for a response, Aster snorted and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 29, 2006.


	60. 208 - Pop Goes the Duel

"Man, Jaden will be sorry he missed that duel!" Syrus nearly raced up the stairs to his old dorm room. If anyone responded, it was lost to Syrus' ears as his feet hit the crumbling pavement.

The blue-haired Ra didn't even bother knocking on the door before throwing it open, "Jaden, you just missed Alexis beating her brother!" He stopped as he realized the room was darker than normal.

"Jay? Are you here?"

The lights flicked on, and Bastion stopped beside Syrus, looking around. "Looks like nobody's home."

"That's odd...," Syrus stared at Jaden's bunk, confused.

"No, what's odd is that his duel disk and deck are on his desk," Chazz picked up the duel disk and flipped it over. He was almost certain his rival would never go too far from his duel disk, even if he couldn't duel.

Syrus and Bastion ran over and reached for the deck. Longer-armed Bastion won out, quickly thumbing through the deck, "Yep, it's Jaden's all right."

"Jaden wouldn't just leave his deck lying around!" Alexis knew in her heart what had happened, and hoped she was wrong. She walked over to Syrus, watching as he took the deck.

The duelist pulled out a specific card. "Jay would never leave this card. This is is favorite, the one Yugi gave him." His light blue eyes welled up with tears, "I think something's wrong, guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 30, 2006.


	61. 209 - I've Seen the Light

The friends gathered in Jaden's dorm room. Syrus, who had been wailing when his best friend lost his will to duel, was silent now. His throat was raw from the combination of screaming and crying his way through the search for Jaden.

Now, he stared almost lifelessly at his best friend's bunk.

A friendly yet sympathetic, hand grasped the younger Truesdale's shoulder. Numbly, Syrus looked up into the steel gray eyes of fellow Ra Bastion. Without a word, the second-year faintly smiled, sharing his own shock and pain at the turn of events. Syrus just nodded.

At the table where so many duels had been played out, new student Hassleberry drew imaginary doodles with his fingertips. Bastion walked over and sat across from him. For a moment, it looked like the sergeant might say something, but the burly duelist just shook his head. Bastion nodded; Jaden's departure was hitting everyone hard.

Needing to clear his mind, Bastion wandered out onto the balcony. His hope for solitude was dashed, but he found he didn't mind so much. In fact, he felt guilty. He could see he had intruded on Alexis' private emotional moment. Trying to quietly back into the room, he heard a soft voice, "Bastion?"

He tried not to let his shoulders sag as he walked over to Alexis, trying to wipe away her tears. "I feel like I've lost my brother all over again."

 _Or someone more important_ , Bastion thought. "He'll be back, Alexis. Jaden can't stay away from dueling for long."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 31, 2006.


	62. 210 - A Greater Porpoise

Jaden sat on the beach and spread the deck out in front of him. The cards he drew as a child smiled at him from among familiar cards.

It just felt good to be able to see Duel Monster cards again. Heck, it felt good to duel again! He scooped the deck back into a stack and drew a hand. Laughing at the colorful cards, he shuffled them back into the deck and drew a fresh hand.

He repeated this one more time, and smiled as Aquus looked back at him from the top card. With a heavy sigh, he realized he'd been a fool.

His loss to Aster hadn't been his first. He had yet to win a duel against Zane Truesdale, and that had never bothered him. If anything, it made him look forward to dueling his best friend's older brother again!

Aster, on the other hand, really got under his skin. There was something about the guy that Jaden couldn't put his finger on. He was pretty sure that he'd have ample opportunity with Aster being a fellow student. Eventually, they would duel again, and Jaden would pour his love for Duel Monsters into the game. Aster would have a hard time winning, regardless of how he built his next deck.

Jaden looked out over the water, quietly thanking his new friend for helping to set him straight, for giving him back Duel Monsters.

But now he had to find Syrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 1, 2006.


	63. 211 - Curry Worries

Everyone lounged about Chazz's room, stuffed from the great lunch. While Syrus and Alexis snoozed, Bastion sat on the stairs and considered Hassleberry.

The Ra was slumped in a chair half asleep. His snoring nearly shook the endangered dorm, but occasionally the snoring gave way to a mumbled, "Jaden".

Bastion shook his head. _Typical. Jaden has this way of gaining complete loyalty from people quickly. Obviously, Hassleberry's fallen under his spell, too._ The burly Ra tried to find more comfortable position, breaking Bastion's trance.

Softly clearing his throat, the smoky-haired Ra headed out into the late afternoon sun. His thoughts quickly consumed him. 

Jaden Yuki was one of the strongest, most self-confident, most charismatic people he knew. People flocked to his bright, friendly nature. He won them over with his selfless nature. Jaden would drop everything to help those around him. Now his friends had all but dropped their dorm affiliations to band together to protect his dorm in his absence. It was just Jaden's nature.

Bastion was headed back inside when Syrus nearly ran into him. Without a word, the blue-haired Ra glanced at him through bloodshot eyes and continued.

"Syrus, where are you going?"

The shorter teen stopped. "I...I'm just going for a walk."

Understanding the need for solitude, Bastion nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 5, 2006.


	64. 212 - Camaraderie Contest

Still not caught up on his sleep, Syrus started stumbling as he led Hassleberry across Duelist Island. When he couldn't keep his eyes open any more, he halted the rescue excursion for a nap.

He had no sooner laid down on his sleeping bag when he fell dead asleep.

When he opened his eyes, the sun was starting to set over the trees. Hassleberry, in fact the rest of their camp, was nowhere to be seen. Rubbing his eyes, Syrus staggered to his feet.

"Hassleberry?" He moved to the edge of their camp. "Hassleberry!"

"Hey, Sy!" Light-blue eyes widened. The responding voice wasn't the sergeant. It was the rich baritone of the missing Slifer.

"Jaden!" Syrus started walking toward him, and then remembered the end of his duel against Hassleberry. "Wait, is this a dream?"

"Of course, it is! I'm still lost somewhere on this island!" Jaden's casual tone threw Syrus for a loop.

"If this is a dream, then I'm still asleep," Syrus looked at the sleeping bag.

"Who knows? It's a dream."

The blue-haired Ra thought about it for a moment and then followed his best friend. The appellation stuck in his head and he just grinned.

_Jaden is my best friend, and I'm his best friend. I didn't need that duel to prove that. I've known it all along._

Jaden turned and smiled at Syrus as if he had heard that thought. Then he vanished.

Syrus sat up suddenly, sad, "It was just a dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 6, 2006.


	65. 213 - No Pain, No Game

"What is going on here?" Alexis moved to sit beside Bastion on the couch. "First, Chazz gets more arrogant while extolling the virtues of the Society of Light. Then Jaden loses to Aster Phoenix, loses his dueling spirit, and runs away. Now Zane has lost to Aster Phoenix and is suddenly the big bad tough guy."

"That's not my brother!" Syrus protested. "My brother would never duel so ruthlessly."

"I'd have to agree. Zane clearly isn't acting like himself these days." Bastion nodded toward Alexis, "Nor is Chazz."

The Obelisk drew her knees to her chest. "It...it..."

Syrus and Bastion had never seen Alexis at a loss for words before, but Bastion soon realized what had shaken her.

"If I know Jaden," he offered comfortingly, "he'll be home soon, and he'll be himself." His stormy gray eyes swept the room. "He's always been strong, and never been afraid to be himself."

"Yeah, that slacker's goin' to come back an even bigger loser!" Chazz stood in the center of the room. "And then he'll realize the error of his ways and join the Society of Light!" The other three rolled their eyes as Chazz let off a maniacal laugh.

Syrus stared at the television. First, he'd lost Jaden, and now it felt like he had lost Zane as well. His world was slowly unraveling, and he was pretty sure he would be perfectly happy never seeing Aster Phoenix again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 7, 2007.


	66. 214 - Going Bananas

Jaden wandered the woods for a while. _Wow! Wheeler's snack break really revived me! Now if I could just find my dorm and my friends!_

He walked into a clearing that looked vaguely familiar. "Aw, man! I should have asked Wheeler for directions, or better yet, to take me back to Duel Academy!" Exasperated, Jaden plopped down on the ground.

"I hate being lost! I want to see Sy, Lex, and Bastion again! I'd even be happy hanging out with Chazz!" Pitying himself for a moment, the cheerful brunette jumped back on his feet. "And I'll see them all again soon!" He slowly walked around the clearing, "As soon as I figure out which way to go..."

Finally picking a path, he took off in the hopes of seeing the Academy grounds soon. Before long, though, he found himself at the edge of a cliff, an upside-down bucket nearby.

Jaden let out an anguished cry and kicked the bucket. Obediently, it rolled over the edge and made a lot of noise as it bounced down the cliff.

The duelist ran to watch it tumble, and hope overcame him. "Hey, Wheeler! Are you still there? Can you help me find my way?" The silence didn't steal his spirit, but he soon understood the monkey was long gone.

Frustrated, Jaden sat down and traced the cliff's ridge. "I never should have run away. Then, I wouldn't be lost!"

A disembodied voice responded, "To find your way, just follow your heart."

"Huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 8, 2006.


	67. 215 - Homecoming Duel, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

This duel with Aster feels more real this time. I don't feel like he's toying with me. And his D-Heroes are proving to be something my new Neospatian friends can handle.

...when they work with me.

I can't figure out why AquaNeos left the field like that! I've never heard of a monster abandoning a duelist before.

I think I've been respectful of the Neospatians. I'm grateful they gave me back my will to duel. That they also helped me find my way back to the Academy.

Maybe there's more to these guys. I have to remember to ask Bastion once this duel is over. Of course, he may just tell me it's all in my head. After all, I did suddenly walk in and start talking about aliens.

The Neospatians found me. They kind of rescued me. They made it possible for me to make it back to the Academy- just in time to take Lex's place in a duel for Slifer Dorm, my home. 

Maybe I should be wondering what they want from me. What is this prophecy? How can it be about me?

Let's see...the fate of my friends rests on me, the fate of the world will be my responsibility. I'm throwing down in an intense duel with a guy who has more issues than Chazz.

I can see my cards. My friends are cheering me on. I don't care what the Neospatians want. I'm back!

Now...to deal with Aster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 3, 2006.


	68. 216 - Homecoming Duel, Part Two

Aster shoved his phone into his pocket, a bit more roughly than he intended. All that time...he thought Sartorius' interest in him was genuine. He'd been given everything- fame, power, a spot at the top dueling academy.

What if it was all a lie?

He'd taken down Duel Academy sophomore Jaden Yuki by listening to Sartorius. The defeat sent the normally buoyant brunette away from his friends, on a journey to find himself after Sartorius destroyed his will to duel. Jaden was now back, armed with a fierce new deck and a story that defied reason.

Aster had also defeated top duelist Zane Truesdale. Admittedly, it felt good to melt the lanky duelist's cool facade. Zane had been unable to win a duel since. Rumor had it Duel Academy's top graduate was now dueling on the underground circuit and making quite the name for himself as a ruthless dueling beast.

But that was another of Sartorius' plans. It almost made Aster want to investigate Chazz. If he couldn't reach Sartorius soon, he'd have to befriend the annoying Slifer just to learn more about this Society of Light.

He soon found himself at the Obelisk dorm, his soon-to-be home. At least, he assumed he would be placed in the school's top dorm; at the same time, he wondered why Jaden was ranked so low.

Sitting on the steps, he pulled out his deck and fanned out the D-Heroes. What would his father think if he could see him now? Could he become the kind of duelist his father would be proud of?

Perhaps Duel Academy was a good place to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 3, 2006.


	69. 217 - Dormitory Demolition

"Why is everyone in my room?" Nobody witnessed Chazz's impatient stamp.

"Because your room has become our headquarters, Private." Hassleberry stretched out on the rug where Jaden and Syrus were dueling.

"Because we have some privacy here," Bastion corrected.

"Why would we need privacy, Bastion?" Alexis was watching Jaden and Syrus huddle over one of Jaden's new Neospatian cards. The best friends were lost in a discussion about the ways the card could work with Jaden's other cards.

"Isn't anyone just a bit nervous that Crowler saved this dorm?" Bastion finally plopped down on the couch beside Alexis.

"Actually," Jaden looked up from his game, "Crowler has stuck up for us before. He's a good guy who doesn't want anyone to know he's a good guy."

"I think he's up to something." Bastion reached out and took the top card off Jaden's graveyard.

"I think we should be more worried about Bonaparte! He's the one trying to take down this dorm!" Alexis stormed off from the couch, oblivious to the wrecked game under her feet.

Even Chazz just stared as the blonde Obelisk threw her silent tirade. He was the first to break the silence, "We're still defending the dorm, right?"

"Oh, I don't know," Bastion smiled at Alexis, "maybe we should investigate Bonaparte!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 5, 2006.


	70. 218 - Obelisk White?

Jaden sat on his favorite cliff. His heart felt heavy, his spirit flagged in a way it never had, even when he couldn't see his cards. As hard as he tried, he couldn't shake images of Alexis and Chazz out of his mind. She's looked at him in a way Jaden had never seen.

He felt like he had lost Alexis.

"I suspected you were out here," Atticus Rhodes plopped down beside the distressed Slifer. Jaden couldn't decide if he was grateful for the company or if he just wanted to wallow in his misery alone.

The elder Rhodes clasped Jaden's shoulder, "Regardless of what Chazz has done to her, she's still Lexi. Somewhere in there is my strong, confident baby sister, the girl who adores you."

Jaden looked up in surprise. He'd harbored a secret crush on the blonde since he'd met her, but he hadn't hoped to dream that she liked him, too.

"If it makes you feel any better," Atticus continued, "Lexi should be easier to rescue than Chazz." Jaden looked at him, half a dozen questions dancing across his eyes. "Think about it. Joining the Society of Light amplified Chazz's stronger personality. If it does the same for my sister, then she may come back on her own."

Jaden nodded.

Atticus' head dropped, and Jaden noticed a tear forming in the older teen's eye. The siblings had already been apart for several months. Who knew how long it would take to get Lex back?

At least he wasn't missing her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 5, 2006.


	71. 219 - Duelfellas

Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry joined Jaden on the floor of the Duel Dome.

"Well, that was certainly odd." Underneath his friend's typical unaffected manner, Jaden could tell that Bastion was very concerned.

"There's hope, at least." Hassleberry pointed at the departing duelist. "The guy seemed all right..."

"...until his hair turned white!" Syrus pointed out.

"Yes, but Hassleberry was right. Lorenzo was fine right after the duel," Bastion's eyes shifted to Jaden. The second-year Slifer was still staring at the planetarium's doors. Bastion knew why, too. He moved to his friend's side. "We'll get them back, all of them."

Jaden nodded wearily. He hated seeing his schoolmates under someone's control, but it was Alexis' harsh tone that left the teen speechless and cold.

"Well, we're not going to rescue anyone if we just keep standing here. Let's roll out, Team Jaden!" Hassleberry was headed for the door.

Syrus was hot on his heels, "Team Jaden?"

Hassleberry called back," Just something I'm trying out!" The two were soon beyond the door, leaving the two star duelists in the dome.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Jaden appreciated Bastion's ability to offer support in an unobtrusive way. "Yeah. I think so."

"You'll get her back. We'll help."

Unable to protest, Jaden let Bastion lead him back to the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 6, 2006.


	72. 220 - Not Playing With a Full Deck

"Wow, Jaden! You really showed that suit!" Hassleberry slapped Jaden's back, knocking the Slifer into his best friend.

"He won't be gone for long." The group turned to see an unwelcome person approaching them. Aster nodded to Jaden, "That was a great duel, Jaden."

The athletic bruette smiled, "Thanks. It feels good to hear something other than a barb from you!"

"I'm sorry about that, Jaden, but you really need to watch your back!"

"What does that mean?" For his lack of height, Aster was learning that Zane Truesdale's little brother could be scary sometimes. As it was, the diminutive blue-haired duelist was forcing him back toward the cave mouth.

Aster looked nervously between Syrus and Jaden. "I mean Sartorius. The more of his people you beat, the angrier he's going to be."

"Sartorius?" The name seemed to freeze the younger Truesdale in his footsteps. "Your manager?"

Aster's eyes widened for a moment, and then he nodded.

Jaden thought about it for a moment, "Wait, isn't Sartorius the name Chazz keeps throwing around?" Syrus and Hassleberry nodded. "If he's the guy who made Chazz even crazier, then maybe I should avoid him."

That earned a laugh from all of the other teens.

Jaden then turned to Aster, "What does he want with me?"

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 10, 2006.


	73. 221 - Source of Strength

"What? No way!" Three voices chimed in unison.

"I wonder how that'll work- Aster going to the same school as his manager?"

A deep voice behind Jaden responded, "I'm sure Aster feels privileged to attend the school his manager graduated from."

"Bastion, you don't understand," Syrus whined. "That new student Sartorius is Aster's manager."

"Oh," the gray-haired duelist's eyes widened. "That does change things a bit."

Jaden stared out at the teaching platform. He still wasn't sure what to make of Aster Phoenix, and now he'd have to learn how to handle Sartorius in close quarters. He wasn't sure he was ready for that, but knew he'd work it out.

"Anyone Crowler likes has got to be bad news for us," Syrus lamented. Overhearing the conversation from a few seats away, Aster started to react before turning away. Crowler had liked him enough to push through his enrollment, and then he'd caused all kinds of trouble for Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale.

The last he'd heard, Zane was still suffering from the side effects of being beaten by Aster. Naturally, Syrus Truesdale was going to not like him.

From the upper rows, the roommates heard a familiar laugh. They groaned collectively as Chazz celebrated, "Now that Master Sartorius is here, you will all see the light."

Aster tuned him out as he pondered this new development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 11, 2006.


	74. 222 - Happily Never After

While the others celebrated Jaden's victory, Jaden sat on the steps leading to his dorm room. He fanned his deck, shuffled it and then fanned it again.

At the top of the deck sat Winged Kuriboh.

As long as Jaden lived, he would never forget how he got the Winged Kuriboh card. He'd been running late to the Duel Academy examinations, and decided to take a shortcut through the park.

A turn taken too fast had sent him head-first into Yugi Moto, the King of Games himself. After the famous duelist gave him a chance to collect himself, he'd given Jaden the Winged Kuriboh card. The spiky-haired man said he'd felt the card belonged with the teen.

Shortly after that fateful run-in, Jaden was accepted into Duel Academy and started seeing Winged Kuriboh.

Seeing the furry creature today after so long comforted Jaden. He felt like he had finally reclaimed himself after his loss to Aster. Even now, Winged Kuriboh floated just above his shoulder chirping happily.

"Can you believe it, Kuriboh? We're headed for Domino! You might get to see your old owner again." Kuriboh squeaked, but Jaden couldn't decide if it was happy or not.

He really couldn't believe his luck. Soon, he'd be sitting in the hometown of his hero! Maybe he'd even get to see Yugi Moto again.

"I wonder if he'll remember me..." Kuriboh had no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 12, 2006.


	75. 223 - Taken By Storm, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

What would cause someone to seal off Domino? According to his grandfather, Yugi isn't in the city, so this isn't a trap laid out for him. 

Maybe Sartorius did this. Somehow, he could have acquired these rare cards. Is this part of a plan to go after more of my friends? Maybe he's after me this time!

I need to talk to Aster.

I want Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion to stay safe.

I want Alexis and Chazz back.

I hope I do run into Yugi Moto again. Heck, standing in the middle of Domino City, I'd even settle for meeting Seto Kaiba! I could thank him for setting up Duel Academy and for choosing my cards in that contest so long ago.

Wouldn't that be cool? And then I-

Wait. Focus, Jaden.

First, find Yugi's grandfather. Then, find my friends. Then, figure out what's up with those ancient duel monsters.

Maybe if I go back to the game shop. If Yugi's grandfather is there, then I'll just wait for everyone to come back. If he isn't there, then it's as good a starting point as any.

I still really hope I run into Yugi Moto. I can tell him all the adventures Winged Kuriboh and I have survived together!

Stay on target, Jaden!

Hey, that's weird. It looks like there's an electrical storm on top of that building...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 13, 2006.


	76. 224 - Taken By Storm, Part Two

"It doesn't matter," Aster replied. "We need to find them, and we need to find them now!"

Jaden nodded, and the former rivals headed off.

Still standing on the street corner, a snowflake landing on his nose, Solomon Moto called out after the teens, "But where are you planning to look for them?"

Both froze. Aster turned, "We'll start with the building they were dueling on."

Jaden laughed and scratched his head, "Glad you're on top of this, Aster. I really hadn't gotten that far."

Solomon Moto rolled his eyes. Jaden Yuki with his big heart and impetuous nature really reminded him of someone he knew not so long ago, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out who. He didn't get much time to reflect, either, as the teens raced ahead of him again. "Hey, wait for me!"

As they ran, Aster kept one eye on the sky. The enormous duel spirits had simply vanished without explanation. Had their appearance been connected to Hassleberry's duel? Was their disappearance an indication that the prehistoric Ra had lost?

It occurred to Aster that Hassleberry losing would be a real shame. To the best of his knowledge, the friendly, over-confident duelist was the only duelist to ever defeat Sartorius, and according to Jaden the only one to lose to the Society of Light and not be absorbed by it.

Jaden soon pulled ahead of Aster, shattering the silence of Domino City. "Syrus? Hassleberry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 16, 2006.


	77. 225 - J-Dawg and T-Bone

The group headed for the amusement park, Jaden straggling behind.

Realizing his friend wasn't with them, Bastion dropped back, "Something on your mind, Jaden?"

The brunet's brown eyes focused for just a moment. "Huh? Oh, Bastion." The Slifer shook off whatever was plaguing him. "I was just thinking how odd it is to see people sealed away in cards. It's almost as weird as turning people into dolls."

"It's not that unusual," Bastion countered. "Not in this town." Jaden looked surprised. "If you believe the stories, there were a couple of occasions where people's souls were locked into cards."

"Terrifying experience," a haggard voice unexpectedly joined the conversation. "You see what's happening, but can't do anything about it." Both teens turned to face Solomon Moto, who had lagged behind Jaden. The older man nodded, "Maximillion Pegasus trapped me to force Yugi into his tournament."

"He captured the Kaiba brothers, too," Bastion added. "But I think it was someone else who put Yugi himself in a card."

"Yugi was protecting a friend," Solomon nodded. He turned to Jaden, "You remind me of Yugi...or was it Joey? You have his spirit."

"Yugi or Joey's?" Bastion whispered. Jaden, far too pleased at being favorably compared to his hero, just shrugged.

Out ahead of them, Aster realized he was alone. "Hey, are you coming or what?"

Finally quieting his thoughts, Jaden raced up to Aster. "Sure! Syrus and Hassleberry aren't going to save themselves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 17, 2006.


	78. 226 - Mirror, Mirror, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

After dueling against Aster, I knew that he was a good duelist. Dueling with him now would be a lot of fun...

...if he only had some concept of teamwork.

It seems to me I've read something like this before. I think Yugi and Kaiba had to tag-team duel here in Domino, and Kaiba wasn't being very cooperative, either.

You know, I guess Aster and I are kind of like Kaiba and Yugi. We're both good duelists. We duel for different reasons. We don't see eye to eye on much.

I respect Aster for his dueling abilities; he just needs an attitude adjustment.

Somehow, I get the feeling he feels the same way about me.

For now, we're just going to have to struggle to find some sort of common ground. I'd love to be able to tag-team duel with him the way I tag with Syrus. I think we could have wrapped up this duel early on if we worked together.

I think Serena and her reflection know this, too. She's taking advantage of the fact we're dueling separately, and if we aren't careful, she'll walk right through us.

As it stands, that freaky card of hers is already pulling the ground out from under our feet.

We have to start working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 17, 2006.


	79. 227 - Mirror, Mirror, Part Two

"Hey, wasn't that the Obelisk bus?" Syrus pointed at the white bus they had just passed.

"It certainly looked like it." Jaden looked to Aster for confirmation, and the professional duelist nodded.

"If what Serina told us is true, Sartorius isn't going to be happy to see both of us," Aster pointed out.

"Yeah, but we have to try to help him...for Serina's sake."

Both went back to looking out the window, wondering what the future held for them.

* * *

Jaden's eyes lost focus as his mind played over the past day. Somehow, Serina found a way into Kaiba's virtual world without using the pods. That was the only explanation for how she first split herself and then disappeared without any of them finding her in a pod.

She'd pulled them into the virtual world and dueled them...all for the sake of her brother. Jaden had yet to be truly impressed by the tarot master. Not that he wanted to see a fellow human being lose his right to free will, but he couldn't believe how much effort Serina was putting forth to rescue Sartorius.

A card that controlled a person. It would have been the strangest thing Jaden had ever heard; but the duelist had grown up on stories of his hero and the Millennium Items.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written November 4, 2006.


	80. 228 - What a Doll!

Jaden and Bastion led the tearful Hassleberry toward the Slifer dorm. Both shook their heads at the wailing Ra.

"You know, I think this may be worse than those card crushes last year," Bastion whispered. Jaden nodded. Both of his roommates had fallen victim to the card crushes that came and went with Zane's fan girl Blair.

Hassleberry continued to stumble in front of them. "A doll!" he cried. "I fell in love with a doll!"

"And it's still not the strangest thing he's done," Bastion commented.

Jaden forced out a laugh, but he really just wanted to be alone with Winged Kuriboh and his thoughts. He was grateful to be communing with his duel spirit again. He knew he felt lost without the reassuring creature over his shoulder.

In some way, he wanted to believe that Hassleberry had felt a bond with Alice that was similar to the one he felt with his Winger Kuriboh, but he highly doubted it.

The fact that he, Hassleberry, and Bastion all saw the doll spirit strongly corroborated his theory. It seemed unlikely that they would all be able to see Hassleberry's duel spirit, therefore Jaden had to believe that the doll spirit was free.

Then again, he had no problems seeing the Ojama Brothers when they swarmed around Chazz. Maybe he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written November 11, 2006.


	81. 229 - Let's Make a Duel

As she watched Bob chase Jaden around the dueling arena, Alexis growled. She'd counted on adding Jaden to the Society of Light, to see him move into the Destiny Dorm.

Somehow, Jaden's destiny kept leading him away from the Society of Light, away from her.

She listened to Bob beg Jaden repeatedly for advice and snorted. 

"Yeah, the thought of anybody asking that loser for advice is a total joke. If he wants advice on love, he should come to the Chazz." He turned his lopsided sneer to her, and she sighed angrily.

"I think you all need help!" She had forgotten Chazz was sitting with her, and she was only too happy to storm off from her seat, putting some much-needed distance between herself and the pompous Princeton.

Ever since she'd left Jaden and the Slifer dorm for the Society of Light, Chazz had shadowed her every step. He carried on like they ruled the Destiny Dorm, and it had officially eaten away her last nerve.

Her steps led her farther away from Chazz, who sat stunned. Her eyes watched as Jaden finally shook off the lovesick Bob and made his way to Syrus and Hassleberry. They would be returning to the Slifer dorm to meet up with Bastion.

A part of her remembered those days, and longed to follow her former friends. A voice in her head regretted Jaden's victory, denying her the chance to be around him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written November 18, 2006.


	82. 230 - Magnetic Personality

"Bastion!" Three voices unified as the roommates surrounded their friend.

Bastion shrugged out of his blazer and slipped on the white one that had just descended on him. Not a word escaped his lips, but his eyes sparkled with dark accomplishment.

"Bastion," Jaden pleaded, "why?" When the gray-haired duelist failed to respond, Jaden tried again, "Why did you run off to join the Society of Light?"

Bastion looked down at his discarded Ra blazer, "Because I didn't want to be the last one standing." Behind him, both Syrus and Hassleberry fingered their yellow blazers. "Because I wanted to be recognized for my talents. I wanted to be recognized as one of the Academy's top duelists." He started for the group of white-blazered students at the far edge of the dueling arena.

"Bastion, you already are one of the best duelists in this school." Jaden ran to block his friend's path. "Heck, you've given me a run for my money every time we've faced off. You have a better understanding of the inner workings of this game than either Seto Kaiba or Maximillion Pegasus!" Jaden stopped to catch his breath from trying to keep blocking Bastion. "So why do you think you need the Society of Light?"

Bastion smiled faintly at the Slifer's compliments, "Because I don't have respect." He fell in with the Society students, eluding Jaden and all reason.

"Bastion, I've always respected you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written December 3, 2006.


	83. 231 - Schooling the Master

Jaden found Syrus hunched over the table in the Slifer dorm's cafeteria. "Hey, there you are!" He stopped just behind his best friend, "What's going on?"

On the table in front of Syrus, pictures and newspaper clippings intermingled with more recent magazine articles. Although Jaden couldn't see everything, he knew who was in every picture, every article.

He took the seat across from Syrus, "You can't let this get to you."

Light blue hair shook into light blue eyes as the Ra slowly, methodically gathered up everything on the table. Jaden sighed. Syrus was never this careful, even with his cards. "Sy, you're obsessing! Zane will be all right."

The younger Truesdale paused, his gaze never leaving the table. Jaden watched him in concern. Before long, the light blue hair shook again. Jaden could hear the muffled noises.

"Sy. Sy, are you okay?"

The Ra didn't respond, instead dropping his head to the table.

Jaden ran around the table and knelt beside his best friend. 

Syrus tried to swipe at his eyes, but he was too upset.

The Slifer seated himself on the ground beside the chair and let Syrus cry himself out.

"I've lost him, Jay." The Slifer didn't even have to ask who the younger Truesdale meant; but he didn't respond. "I always looked up to him, and now he's gone."

Jaden knew Zane Truesdale had become dark and heartless lately, but he couldn't believe the guy would completely forget Syrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written December 9, 2006.


	84. 232 - Generation Next

"Jaden, you can't be serious." It was the most normal Bastion had sounded since he ran off to challenge Sartorius.

"Why not? That was a great duel!" The Slifer had his game face on, worrying his companions.

"Nothing good comes from that guy, though," Hassleberry whined.

"Besides," Syrus added, "we don't know what he's up to. What does he want that satellite for, anyway?"

"That's a great question, Syrus." Bastion's eyes lingered after Sartorius, Chazz, and Alexis. "I should go duel the Master and make him share his wonderful vision with me."

Syrus and Hassleberry rolled their eyes.

"So, Jaden, who are you going to duel first?"

The Slifer's eyes went to the spot where the Prince fell. "I don't know. Nobody seems to want to duel me, and the pros haven't shown up."

"You could always duel Chazz," Syrus offered helpfully.

Jaden's attention was refocused on the pier. The two Ra, the last at the Academy, sighed and shook their heads.

With a sigh of his own, Jaden picked up his fishing rod and resumed his watch for the pros.

With a bit of concern for their roommate's casual, yet trapped, attitude, Syrus and Hassleberry sat beside Jaden. His perpetually optimistic outlook didn't fool them for a moment.

With wistful regret, Bastion looked at his medallions and vowed to finally be noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written December 23, 2006.


	85. 233 - Rah! Rah! Ra!

Jaden kept flipping his new card over in his hands. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him calm at the moment. In very short order, he'd watched an intense duel that gave Sartorius control over a dangerous bit of technology, then welcomed the arrival of his former roommate and managed to meet the creator of Duel Monsters without making a fool of himself.

In fact, he'd left Pegasus with a great impression as he rescued the stolen Ra card.

Jaden Yuki had had a long couple of days.

In his mind, a voice kept reminding him that he had met Pegasus and faced Ra. It was slowly becoming a mantra, one that was keeping him from going everywhere at once.

Occasionally, another thought joined the second. It was slowly sinking into Jaden's head that he had accomplished something previously only successfully done by Yugi Moto.

Once again, he was finding a weird coincidence tying him to his idol. If it weren't for the fact he was ten years younger than Yugi with a hometown nowhere near Domino, Jaden would have seriously started wondering if he was somehow related to the legendary duelist.

When he enrolled at Duelist Academy, it was with the certainty that he would be the next King of Games. Now as he seemed to be retracing the current King's footsteps, he realized he'd never felt less certain about his own destiny or more sure that he wanted to earn the right to step into Yugi Moto's legacy.

By the time all was said and done, he'd either be the new King of Games...or he'd be completely mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written December 23, 2006.


	86. 234 - The Art of Duel

"That was great, Private!"

Orlando beamed.

"See?" Jaden jumped up beside the kabuki duelist. "You were having fun! If you approached dueling with the same enthusiasm, I bet you'd enjoy it a lot more, too."

"Perhaps you're right," Orlando agreed. "The next time you see me, I'll be dueling with spirit!"

"Looking forward to it," Jaden extended his hand. The dramatic duelist was already gone, though.

The three watched him make his grand exit amid a shower of cherry blossom petals.

"You know...I think I'm going to miss that guy!"

Syrus gaped at him, "You can't be serious, Jaden!"

"Yeah, that guy's nuttier than a fruitcake!" Hassleberry agreed.

"He was definitely weird, but he dueled with a lot of flair. It made things interesting," Jaden brushed one last petal out of his hair.

The two Ra duelists shrugged and started walking back toward the Slifer dorm.

Jaden ran to catch them, "The way he played field cards like they were scene changes... I could have been in a play about dueling!"

"Does this mean you're going into acting, Jaden?"

The brunette laughed nervously as he scratched his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 8, 2007.


	87. 235 - Blinded By the Light, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

This is bad.

This is really bad.

I can see Chazz reconnecting with the Ojama Brothers. I can see him fighting the connection. Doesn't he understand how much they miss him? Doesn't he miss them at all?

We've never talked about it, but I'm pretty sure Winged Kuriboh missed me as much as I missed him when I was trying to find myself.

Surely Chazz had to feel something when he first saw Ojama Yellow!

He has to feel something now, seeing the three of them together on the wrong side of the field. Surely his need to prove himself hasn't completely blinded him.

Chazz was always strong-willed, if a bit ignorant. How Sartorius got a hold of him and magnified his less admirable qualities still escapes me.

Then again, Bastion ran off to join the Society of Light during a self-esteem crisis. Maybe that's what happened to Chazz. Maybe he faced Sartorius when he really needed an ego boost.

I wasn't in the best shape after my first duel against Aster, but I guess somehow finding my cards in Kaiba's old satellite helped me find my inner strength.

Somehow, I didn't get sucked in, and now I have a chance to get Chazz out of there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 13, 2007.


	88. 236 - Blinded By the Light, Part Two

"Finally gave up the trash can disguise, Sy?"

The bush trembled, "Jaden! Don't blow my cover again!"

"Again?" Hassleberry followed his roommates.

"See, Sy. No one heard me!" 

A group of white-blazered students ran past. Murmurs from the group sent the Syrus-sized bush running.

"You aren't saying much, Private," Hassleberry nudged Aster. The silver-haired pro shrugged and walked away, his mind churning over what had happened to Chazz.

Hassleberry turned to Jaden, "I guess that just leaves us!"

"Sorry, Hassleberry, I've got some thinking to do."

The chestnut-haired duelist had intended to wander to his favorite thinking cliff, but he found himself soon at a different cliff. At the edge of the beach below stood the small castle that had once housed the Obelisk students.

It now was home to the students under Sartorius' spell, including the lone former Obelisk standing at the edge of the tide.

Jaden missed her companionship. He'd never admit to anyone how much it hurt to watch her walk around with the lovestruck Chazz.

Her life was her own. He always knew that. He just hoped she'd choose to let him in.

It was all a moot point. She stood there in the blinding white uniform that marked those co-opted by Sartorius.

"Alexis, I'm rescuing you next!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 20, 2007.


	89. 237 - The Darkness Within

Jaden watched, his eyes wide with surprise, as Zane walked past Syrus. The elder failed to acknowledge his brother, and the younger returned the favor.

From his spot standing protectively over Atticus, Jaden couldn't help but feel anger and worry. At Syrus' quiet promise, concern quickly claimed him.

Knowing his first duty was to the battered Rhodes, Jaden all but jumped over Atticus and raced to Syrus. Zane had vanished around the cliffs, but Syrus' eyes held a fire Jaden had never seen in his shy, insecure best friend before.

"Sy?" The Slifer tentatively reached a hand out.

The blue-haired Ra clenched his teeth, "What is it, Jaden?"

"Ah...um...," Jaden's eyes darted back toward the now-standing Obelisk. His eyes quickly returned to Syrus, "Is everything all right?"

The fact that the question, asked out of shock and politeness, was lame didn't seem to faze the younger Truesdale. "No, Jaden, everything is not all right. I want my brother back!"

"Sy...," Jaden stumbled back, knocked over by the conviction in his best friend's voice.

"You remember when you helped Chumley prep for his duel with his dad?" Jaden nodded. "Do you think you can help me prepare to beat my brother?"

Jaden was stunned. Finally, he managed out, "I'll try my best, Sy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 31, 2007.


	90. 238 - Pro-Dueling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hassleberry is not in the episode.

"Well, that was a total Who's Who of losers from last year," Chazz tossed his head. "You'd think Sheppard would have wanted better pros for this tournament!"

"Really? You've seen these guys before?" Hassleberry, like his roommates, was watching after Alexis.

"Oh, yeah! We really cleaned their clocks last year!"

Hassleberry didn't respond. He was too concerned about his roommates.

Syrus watched until Alexis vanished from sight, and then he took off toward the Slifer dorm muttering something about strengthening his deck and beating his brother. The Ra just shook his head. From what little he knew of Zane Truesdale, he knew the pro was far too good to be taken down by his awkward kid brother.

Jaden was still watching for Alexis. Hassleberry knew the worried Slifer was hoping Alexis would come back to her senses and come back to them on the beach. He finally grabbed the heartsick duelist and dragged him back to the dorm.

* * *

Jaden sat on his cliff looking up at the stars. He'd spent a lot of time out here lately. In the past, he'd come to think, to reflect, to pull himself together. 

Now he came for one reason- to keep an eye on her. She was out on the beach every night watching the waves roll in.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He wanted her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 2, 2007.


	91. 239 - Don't Fear the Reaper

"That's just lame," Chazz snorted. "Faith in your cards."

Jaden smiled, perhaps a bit too knowingly for his demeanor and too wise for his youth, "Say, Chazz. I haven't seen the Ojama Brothers today."

"Huh?" Chazz jumped, startled by the Slifer's perceptiveness.

"I guess it's possible you tossed them aside again." Jaden walked off toward his dorm, leaving his companions stumped.

"Do you have any idea what he's talkin' 'bout?" Hassleberry asked.

Syrus fidgeted with his deck belt, "I'm starting to understand Jaden less and less these days."

Chazz took the path in the other direction, away from the Slifer dorm., his restored home, and away from Jaden. He understood exactly what his rival was trying to tell him.

He wondered if the Reaper had caused any trouble for the Ojamas. Part of his mind really hoped the Reaper had freed himself from the box and eaten the Ojamas for a snack.

Part of him beat himself up for the thought. For all his bravado, the Ojamas and his bond with the three creatures had been what had saved him from Sartorius and the Society of Light.

He stopped and looked out toward the woods. "Faith in the cards?" He realized that his wandering had led him not too far from where he'd first met the Ojamas. "What happens if they lose faith in you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 6, 2007.


	92. 240 - Duel For Hire

The cafeteria in the Slifer dorm was nearly empty when they walked in. The four grabbed their food and sat down at their normal table.

Hassleberry and Chazz debated over who would fare better against Pegasus' Toon World. Syrus occasionally picked at holes in both duelists' strategies.

Jaden picked at his food. The past couple of weeks had been something of a blur, and he felt like he just couldn't keep his feet under himself anymore. He picked at his dinner a bit more, wishing Professor Banner was still around so he could talk to him about everything. He missed the man's company.

"Hello, boys. May I join you?" The melodious voice shook the table into silence. Jaden quickly moved, pulling an extra chair to the table. The CEO of Industrial Illusions sat down, not caring that he was in the lowest-ranked dorm at the Academy.

 _Of course he wouldn't_ , Jaden thought in amusement, _One of his best artists is a third-year freshman from Slifer Red._

Pegasus was engaged in a casual, yet jovial, conversation with Syrus and Hassleberry when the Slifer cafeteria welcomed more unexpected guests.

"Here are my boys!" Crowler's almost warm voice drove the four students to shudder.

"We don't have to let them sit with us, right?" Chazz whispered.

The roommates shrugged helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 7, 2007.


	93. 241 - Heart of Ice, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Okay, so I know Chazz's Ojama wasn't going to help. He still doesn't realize that his crush on Alexis is one-sided. But I'm really starting to get used to having an Ojama in my deck when I go rescue a friend from the Society of Light.

Maybe that's not such a good thing.

My only hope deck-wise seems to be the card Atticus gave me. I didn't have one of Lex's cards when I defeated Nightshroud. Of course, we didn't know who he was at that point.

Lex had been searching for Atticus, too. I heard that she was the first one to identify him after the mask fell off. Despite her attitude, I know she's pretty close to her brother. But he's trying to reach her, and she's not even moved.

This isn't Alexis. She doesn't care. She serves somebody else's interest instead of her own.

I still have Atticus' card. I can only hope it will have more of an effect on her than Atticus himself is having. Somehow, though, it's all up to me to get her away from the Society of Light.

Or maybe it's down to me.

What can I say? What can I do? How do I break Sartorius' hold over Alexis? How do i get my warm, caring, independent, determined friend back?

And how do I stop her freezing attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 7, 2007.


	94. 242 - Heart of Ice, Part Two

Jaden twirled the key, letting the chain wrap and unwrap itself around his fingers. He had far too many things on his mind; more than he was used to dealing with, really.

Despite the fact Alexis was curled up on the floor of his room, he still found himself sitting on the cliff overlooking the Society's dorm. At first, he'd actually worried because Alexis wasn't standing on the beach as she had been so often on nights when his thoughts kept him awake. He had to force himself to remember that he'd thrown her blanket back over her before he'd left.

Shaking concern for the newly rescued Obelisk out of his head, Jaden turned his attention toward the small castle below him. The key landed in his open palm. He flipped it over a few times before he scanned the castle again. Somehow, he and Aster had to keep these keys away from Sartorius, when all Jaden wanted was to make the creepy man pay for what he'd done to Alexis and Chazz.

A small rock tumbled past him, and a shuffling pulled Jaden from his thoughts. Startled, he turned to see Alexis beside him, her chin resting on her drawn-up knees.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came looking for you."

He couldn't stop the contented sigh from escaping. He'd missed this.

"This isn't your normal thinking spot," she observed. "And I can't imagine why you'd want to be so close to Sartorius."

Jaden looked at the beach, "It was never about Sartorius. It was always about my friends."

In the moonlight, Alexis blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 9, 2007.


	95. 243 - Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This episode was mislabeled as "Part 1" on the television guide when it aired, therefore this is told from the voice in Jaden's head.

"Syrus! Come on, bud! Wake up!"

He's not moving! In fact, he really looks like he's only asleep. I'd feel so much better if he'd open his eyes, if he'd keep talking. Right now, I'd give anything just to hear him laugh.

"Please, Sy!"

No amount of begging, no amount of shaking is going to wake him up. I know that. I really do. But I can't help it. I can't stand seeing Syrus like this.

Zane just walked off. He doesn't even care that he knocked his brother unconscious. He doesn't care that the collar and cuffs put enough electricity to power this entire island into Sy.

He really is no longer Zane Truesdale. The Zane I know is overprotective of his little brother. So much so that he tells Sy he won't be able to do something to keep Syrus from having a chance of being hurt.

The Zane I know would never have asked Syrus to submit to something so dangerous.

Then again, Syrus usually runs from danger. But he stepped right up, fearlessly. He didn't want to run away. He saw that collar and those cuffs as a way to get through to his brother. He was willing to do whatever Zane wanted for the chance to beat him, to prove to Zane that he is worthy.

Zane has no idea how much damage he's done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 9, 2007.


	96. 244 - It's All Relative

Jaden and Hassleberry ran from the academic building to the hospital wing and planted themselves next to their roommate.

"So Crowler called you to a duel, but then said he didn't?"

"Actually, he called our boy to a test that turned out to be a duel," Hassleberry clarified.

"That's weird," Syrus shook his head, "even for Crowler."

"No, weird was Bastion streaking the Academy grounds, claiming he was a new man," Jaden still couldn't shake the image of the buff Ra tearing out of the lecture auditorium.

Syrus' face turned a peculiar shade as he tried to imagine that.

Afraid his friend might relapse after that disturbing image, Jaden tried to change the subject, "The guy I dueled had this field card I'd never seen before. I was glad to be rid of it."

"Oh?" The color hadn't returned to normal, but Syrus seemed to perk up.

"Forget the field spell! We need to figure out who called you to that duel and why!" Hassleberry was obviously also having trouble clearing his mind of disturbing images of Bastion.

"Yeah, because if it wasn't Crowler, then it had to be somebody who wanted to impersonate him," Syrus reasoned.

Jaden thought about it. Crowler seemed truly surprised to learn Jaden was dueling. Sartorius didn't have the ability to change his voice at will, or he was keeping that skill a secret.

The three asked the same silent question: _Who summoned Jaden to that duel?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 13, 2007.


	97. 245 - Dark Light

"My father? What do you mean, D?" Already, Aster could feel something tugging at the edge of his mind, a little voice begging him not to trust D.

Trying to shut out the voice, his conscience, he focused on the man who had raised him. Aster could only hope D would have a logical explanation, but the man didn't seem interested in Aster's questions.

Tentatively, the younger pro stepped closer to his stepfather. "D? Why did you..." He couldn't complete the question. It was just too much to take in.

D smiled, a dark shadow lighting his face, "I had to, Aster." The teen shook his head; that wasn't the answer he wanted, the answer he needed. "In time, you'll understand."

"Understand what? That you probably betrayed my father and... and..." No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't say it. He couldn't even believe it.

D snickered, "You were never an overly sensitive child, Aster. Now, tell me what's on your mind?"

Aster flinched. A month ago, he'd have poured his heart out to that coaxing voice. Now stung by Sartorius and the Society of Light, the scene playing out around him was more than he could withstand.

Sartorius. The light. D said something about a light. There was something there, something Aster couldn't put his finger on.

Was D somehow tied to the Society of Light? No, that was crazy. On the other hand, D was acting oddly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 13, 2007.


	98. 246 - Ultimate Destiny

Safely returned to the Academy harbor, Aster set his back to the ship house and let the adrenalin reestablish its equilibrium.

All of his wondering, all of his searching. Now, it was over. He knew with unexpected certainty that his father was gone, taken from him by the man who raised him.

But he had his father's card. He thought about pulling it out and studying it, to reflect on his loss. This wasn't the time, though.

The light had taken D, his father, and probably had held some sort of control over him for a while through Sartorius. The "dark light". He couldn't even begin to fathom what that meant, but he was certain it was nothing good.

His sense of betrayal grew as he watched the sun sink below the horizon. First, his manager Sartorius, and then his stepfather D. He was starting to feel hollow, dark.

With great effort, he pushed himself off the wall and drew himself up. His past was quickly shattering around him; he needed to know for himself that he could stand on his own two feet.

He was still shaking, though he couldn't tell if it was because of the helicopter ride or D's revelation. It didn't matter. He was still standing.

He was still frozen in place when the Coast Guard towed his boat back into the Academy's dock. Stiffly, he thanked them and headed for the boat, anxious to collapse into his bed, to put the day behind him.

Instead, he decided to take on his demons. He headed for the other side of the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 17, 2007.


	99. 247 - The Key Factor

The group caught up with Jaden just outside the arena.

"Jaden, you can't just take off like that! Not after you've shown the power of having your friends by your side," Alexis, back in Obelisk colors, glared.

"Sorry, Lex. I just want to get to Sartorius before he gets to Aster's key." 

"What makes you think Aster will give Sartorius his key?"

"I don't, Sy, but that's too big a risk to leave to chance." With that, Jaden took off again in the direction of the white dorm.

The three tore after him, trying to stop him, or at least slow him down. "Jaden!"

He finally lost steam, and stopped to catch his breath. His friends encircled him. Before any of them could get a word out, Jaden put up a hand, "I'm sorry, guys. Sartorius gave these keys to Aster and me and asked us not to give them back under any circumstances-"

"We know," Alexis interrupted.

Jaden continued, "-But then one of his flunkies tries to win the key away from me!"

"Yeah, how about that?" Hassleberry mused, "A prince taking orders."

Syrus and Alexis looked at him, but Jaden went on, "If he sent someone after me, then he's sent someone after Aster, too."

"But we haven't seen Aster since he got back from wherever he went!" Syrus protested.

"I know, Sy. That's why...," his voice trailed off before his face hardened. "I have to get to Sartorius. I have to stop him. I have to stop this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 17, 2007.


	100. 248 - The Phoenix Has Landed, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

What is Aster thinking? If Sartorius wins, he gets Aster's key! That will put him closer to being able to control the satellite, to being able to control the world.

Sartorius isn't holding back anything, either. He wants the key...badly. More than the prince wanted mine. Hopefully, the fact that there are two keys means he can't control the satellite with just Aster's key.

Of course, he probably assumes Prince Ojin has my key now. Once he finds out the truth, I wonder if he'll come after me if he defeats Aster here and now.

That's a stupid question. Of course he's going to come after me if he defeats Aster. That's all right. I'm ready for him. I'll beat him and get Aster's key back.

Then again, I have yet to beat Aster. He beat me with a copy of my own deck, without taking the duel seriously. Now, he's got a lot riding on this duel. He's taking it very seriously. And Sartorius is wiping up the floor with him.

This might be a problem.

No, this isn't a problem. This can't be a problem. One way or another, if Aster loses to Sartorius, I'll find a way to defeat him. I won't let him change the world!

Sartorius has hurt my friends and their families for the last time. I don't care if it takes every card in my deck, every ounce of energy I've got...I have to be ready to do this.

I owe Aster that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 17, 2007.


	101. 249 - The Phoenix Has Landed, Part Two

Jaden ran to the dueling field, "Aster!" He knew the cocky pro wasn't there, but he couldn't stop himself. He'd known this duel wouldn't end well.

Sartorius stepped forward and claimed the key Aster had thrown down before the duel started. He sneered at Jaden, "You're next."

"Oh, I'm ready, Sartorius." The tarot-wielding duelist smiled, baring his teeth. "Ready to stop you!" The man's face fell at Jaden's confident declaration.

"I admire your bravado, Jaden, but destiny has already decided the outcome of our duel."

"If that's true, then hand over Aster's key," Jaden fought to keep his fear from showing on his face.

Sartorius laughed and walked off.

Once he was out of sight, Jaden regrouped with his friends and they returned to their dorm room.

Jaden noticed Syrus fidgeting as they approached the Slifer dorm, "What's up, Syrus?"

The small Ra startled for a moment, "Oh, I was trying to remember something from Dueling History. Something about the Millennium Items." Jaden and Hassleberry looked at him curiously. "I think one of them saw the future."

"Oh, yeah. That necklace thingie." Hassleberry chortled. "Fat lot of good it did its wearer. She lost to Seto Kaiba in Battle City."

Jaden looked at the laughing Ra thoughtfully. He had no desire to be anything like Duel Academy's founder, but maybe...just maybe.

All he had to do was break destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 21, 2007.


	102. 250 - The Hand of Justice, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I have to stop Sartorius!

That's the only way I can be sure my friends will be safe. I can't let myself be distracted. Hassleberry saved Aster; Sy is now keeping an eye on him. I have to have faith in that. 

Aster's fine. He just needs to recover from what Sartorius did to him.

Focus, Jaden. Keep the key safe. Sartorius entrusted me with this key. He asked me to keep it, to not give it back no matter what. I gave my word, and I plan on keeping it, no matter what.

Hopefully, keeping my word will be more successful than Aster keeping his word. With a little thinking, maybe I can keep both my promise and Aster's promise.

Maybe.

But I won't get anywhere if I keep getting distracted.

I have to win this duel. I have to stop Sartorius if I want to keep the world I know. There really is no other choice.

For the sake of the world, I can't give up. Wait a sec...the world? Yeah, that's really what's at stake here. If I lose, the world I live in disappears.

The fate of the world really does rely on this duel.

This is too much! I'm just a kid! I can't do this...can I? Well...maybe I can, if I just have a little faith in myself.

I wonder if Yugi Moto ever had days like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 21,2007.


	103. 251 - The Hand of Justice, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

All this talk of destiny is really starting to annoy me. Nothing is ever set in stone. Everything we do, every choice we make, changes us. We can't possibly know what the future holds.

If destiny was real, then what would be the point of living.

If our lives were truly set in stone, then I'd never have to go to class because my grade would have been assigned before school ever started.

If the future was already a done deal, then what would be the point in dueling? Wait, that's no good! I wouldn't want to know that I couldn't duel. The fun would be gone.

If the future was unchangeable, what would I do for fun?

Then again, has the last year been fun? I feel like I've been dealing with Sartorius, his weird deck, and his even stranger Society of Light for the past several months. I've lost friends as they've lost their free will to Sartorius. I've watched helplessly as my friends have tried to fight the Society.

Syrus is still hurting from his duel with Zane, who doesn't seem to be himself yet. Bastion is still lost to the Society of Light.

But Chazz and Alexis are back, and rescuing them was a lot of fun, even if I had to endure a lot of verbal abuse in the process.

Trying to figure out how to stop Sartorius without losing another friend has been pretty challenging, but in the end it's been a lot of fun, too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 23, 2007.


	104. 252 - Future Changes

Jaden collapsed on his bunk. He hadn't been able to stop smiling since he'd been with his friends after the duel.

Syrus and Hassleberry were sitting at the table dueling. Jaden could hear the lively banter as his best friend gave the dinosaur duelist a run for his money. That made him smile even more. Had he lost the duel with Sartorius, things would be really different right now.

The door burst open. Chazz stormed in followed by Blair, who was asking a ton of unanswered questions, and Alexis, who simply rolled her eyes at the whole thing.

Jaden sighed contentedly, not acknowledging the three. Life was as it should be.

"Hey, where's Aster? I thought he was coming over, too," Hassleberry seemed genuinely disappointed to not see the pro.

Jaden felt a dip near his feet, and cautiously opened one eye to see Alexis half-sitting on his bunk. She didn't seem to notice him, either. "He decided to go back to his yacht. He's letting Sartorius and Serina stay with him for now, and I think they all just wanted to get some rest."

This piqued Jaden's attention. "What about Prince Ojin?"

Alexis jumped and spun around, "Uh...ummm..." She then blushed and looked away. "I assume he's gone."

Jaden nodded, a bit confused by Alexis' reaction, and closed his eyes.

For now, the world was safe. His friends were safe and happy.

Now if he could just get rid of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 1, 2007.


	105. 301 - Third Time's the Charm

Chazz and Blair continued their growling match.

"You know," Hassleberry commented, "it's going to be weird with a little kid around here."

"Yeah, but I'm really surprised they started her in Slifer Red." Syrus turned away from the shouting match that had erupted between Chazz and Blair. "She's actually pretty good. She nearly beat Jaden our first year here!"

"Really?" Hassleberry looked toward the girl with a newfound respect. "Then maybe she should challenge Chazz to a duel over his 'palace'."

"Yeah! She'd wipe up the floor with him," Syrus laughed.

Not too far away, little ears perked up. A smile slowly crept across Blair's face. "That's a great idea! What do you say, Chazz? Let's duel! Winner gets your room!"

"What?" The proud Princeton stumbled back at the absurdity of the idea. "No way I'm giving up my room to a kid!"

"Wow! She must be good!" Hassleberry chuckled. "He's already surrendering to her."

"I'm not surrendering to her! She'd never be able to beat The Chazz!"

"Why not? I almost beat Jaden, and you haven't! I should be able to beat you easily."

"I won't lose to a kid!"

"Great! So we're dueling, then?" Blair asked hopefully.

"No way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 8, 2007.


	106. 302 - Jewel of a Duel, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I thought my Neospatians were awesome, but those Crystal Beasts are sweet! Think about it! A monster that doesn't leave the field when it dies? That's just cool!

It makes me wonder, though. Jesse said the Crystal Beasts have special properties. Does that mean that they can somehow come back through their crystals? Can crystals left on the field be used by other monsters?

Whatever happens, this should be interesting. 

Jesse seems like a great guy, too. Like Chazz and me, he can see Duel Spirits. I bet we could have some great conversations, not just with each other, but with each other's monsters. Granted, the only cards I've ever talked to are Winged Kuriboh, Aquus, and Kaibaman, but I'd love to be able to talk to the Elemental Heroes and more of the Neospatians.

First day into the school year, and everything is going great! Sy's an Obelisk like his brother. I'm in the first duel of the year. The new guys look like they're going to be awesome to duel!

My last year at Duel Academy looks like it's going to be a great year! Even if I am just a Slifer. Even if I'm going to have to keep avoiding Blair.

I just wish Bastion and Aster were here to share this with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 14, 2007.


	107. 303 - Jewel of a Duel, Part Two

Jaden and Jesse wasted no time in setting up for their next duel, oblivious to Jaden's friends.

Alexis watched the two of them for a minute, and then sat down on the steps. "All right, we have to figure out what Viper's deal is. No one forces the students into mandatory duels."

"Yeah, even Crowler wasn't that cruel!" Chazz sat a few feet away from Alexis.

"Maybe he just wants us to be lean, mean, fightin' machines," Hassleberry offered.

Aster was watching Jaden and Jesse duel, talking strategy and laughing. As Jaden played an elemental hero, Aster noticed the arm band Viper had placed on him before the duel was still on Jaden's arm. If Viper was correct, and the bands were only for dueling...

"Hey, Jaden, why are you still wearing that thing?"

"Huh?" Both shaggy-haired duelists looked up.

"The arm band," Aster pointed. "Why are you still wearing it?"

Jaden considered the silver band wrapped around his wrist. "I don't know. I guess Viper just forgot to take it off after the duel."

Aster didn't look convinced. "Maybe you should get him to."

"After this duel," Jaden grinned.

The pro ignored him, noticing that Jesse had realized he was still wearing his arm band as well.

"Is something wrong, Aster?" Syrus took a seat beside Alexis.

"I just have a bad feeling about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 21, 2007.


	108. 304 - Hanging With Axel, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Okay, this is not good!

I know I said I wanted to duel the new guys, but this isn't what I meant! I thought we'd just throw down, like Jesse and i did in the exhibition match. I thought we'd have fun.

I never thought I'd have to beat one of them to get back my best bud. Then again, it's not a real school year at Duel Academy if i don't have to rescue Sy from something!

Right now, I'd rather be facing that creepy Gravekeeper or Nightshroud than be here! Axel's a lot harder than I expected. I'm sort of enjoying the duel, but there's just too much at stake.

I can't even see Syrus now, but I can hear his cries. He tried to tell me something was up. He tried to warn me about Viper. He tried, and I ignored him.

Now, he's slowly falling off a cliff, put there by the guy rumored to be Viper's car.

This is my fault! I should have listened, Sy. If I had, you wouldn't be in danger now! If I had listened, we'd be checking out Viper instead of being caught in this life-or-death duel.

I got us into this, and for your sake, I have to get us out of this.

I don't even want to think what Zane will do to me if I mess this up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written May 5, 2007.
> 
> Funny side note: The car joke amused me so much that when I got a Protege a couple of years later, I named it Axel.


	109. 305 - Hanging With Axel, Part Two

Hassleberry tried to drag Syrus out of the hospital wing in the hopes of getting the younger Truesdale to relax after his own harrowing experience, but Syrus was adamant about staying by Jaden's side.

"He's like this because of me. I can't just leave him!"

The dinosaur Ra finally gave up and dragged Jesse out of the hospital wing behind him.

Syrus sat on the edge of Jaden's bed; his feet dangled well above the wing's white tile floor. For a while, he swung his legs beneath him while studying Jaden's face intently, watching for the smallest change.

When he became bored, he pulled out his deck and shuffled his cards. He sorted them and shuffled them over and over until his arms hurt from a combination of the ropes and the repetitive motion.

He thought about walking around the wing, but pacing never made him feel anything but more stressed.

"Jaden's your best friend, isn't he?" Syrus jumped at the voice. He hadn't expected to see Jesse back in the wing. "Yeah, and I'm his."

Jesse nodded, "I think I got that after seeing how hard he fought for you in that duel." The blue-haired North Academy student almost felt embarrassed for claiming such a close friendship with the Slifer.

Lost to dreams of duels and meeting his hero again, Jaden smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written May 12, 2007.


	110. 306 - Primal Instinct

"What do you think?" Jesse walked around Jim. "Should we try to drag them back to the dorm?"

Syrus paled at the thought of having to lug someone twice his size anywhere, but Jaden spared him. "You know what they say! Let sleeping duelists lie!"

"Yeah, I guess they're as safe here as they would be there," Jesse shrugged. He started back toward the Academy buildings.

Syrus knelt beside Hassleberry, "Jim said something about these bands." He held his next to the dinosaur duelist's and studied them carefully. "He said he thought the bands had something to do with him and Hassleberry passing out."

His light blue eyes landed on Jaden's wrist, "If he's right, then that's why you passed out after your duel with Axel!"

"What are you trying to say, Sy?" The third-year Slifer inspected his arm band.

"I don't know. Maybe the arm bands can drain power somehow?"

Jesse stepped between the best friends. "That's crazy! These bands were Professor Viper's idea!"

"Yeah, and Viper's making us wear them all the time!" Syrus was starting to piece the story together.

"But why would Professor Viper want to hurt us?" Jesse demanded.

Jaden was starting to follow Syrus' logic, "Why would he want us to wear them all the time if they drain us after a duel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written May 26, 2007.


	111. 307 - Head in the Clouds, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

You know, Chazz has done some pretty strange things before, but dragging someone out of his own party to duel him just seems wrong. Of course, this is Chazz we're talking about. He's never really been big on doing what's appropriate.

And what about this Gecko guy? I've seen him around school. He's always seemed to have something on his mind, and he seems really interested in the bands Professor Viper put on us.

He's also completely chill. It's almost creepy. I can't tell if he really doesn't care or if he's just waiting for something to happen. Either way, he isn't letting Chazz get to him, and that's only going to set Chazz off even more.

Maybe Gecko is working with Professor Viper. That doesn't explain why he didn't invite me to his party. We didn't see any Slifers in the room, so maybe he considers us beneath his notice. Maybe Viper feels the same way.

No, that doesn't make sense. All of the students, even Slifers, wear these bands. Besides that, Axel kidnapped an Obelisk Blue to draw out me, a Slifer Red.

Chazz is a Slifer who drew out Gecko. What is going on here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 17, 2007.


	112. 308 - Head in the Clouds, Part Two

"So, what should we do now?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I think Sy is right. We need to figure out what the deal is with these biobands before anyone else gets hurt." Syrus tried not to react to his best friend's acknowledgment as he ran after Jaden.

"Those bands came from Professor Viper," Jesse agreed. "Maybe we should start there."

"That's not a bad idea. Anyone know where his office is?" Jaden continued walking.

"Um, guys," Syrus interrupted, "do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"Why not, Sy? We have to start somewhere."

"Then how about starting somewhere safe? Like make Chazz duel and watch what happens."

The others ignored him, though.

"Sy is right. We really need to figure out a plan before we go after Viper," Alexis fell in beside Jaden.

"I know," Jaden sighed. "I just want to do something before anyone else gets hurt!"

They all hated seeing Jaden like this, guilty about something he couldn't control. But they all knew they had to try to do something to help him face the situation rationally.

"Jaden, you can't blame yourself for what's happened," Alexis pleaded.

"Yeah, we never should have let Viper put the biobands on us to begin with!" Jesse agreed.

"Now we just have to find out why he made us all wear them, and get them off everybody," Syrus tried to be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 24, 2007.


	113. 309 - Win Mr. Stein's Duel, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Great! Professor Stein is with Viper? This can't get any worse! If any more teachers join Viper, this is going to become a war between the students and the teachers. With as many students as Viper has affected gone, this might actually be a problem.

I have to win this duel, or i might become one of Viper's next victims. I'm not sure which threat is worse, though: being knocked down by Viper's bioband or being put to sleep by Professor Stein's voice!

The bigger threat at the moment is to my monsters right now. Even if i play a monster in defense mode, Professor Stein can just force it into attack mode and take it. I have to figure out how to stop him from doing that! I can't win if he's holding every monster.

Or can I...?

I wish I hadn't left Sy and Jesse. I could really use some support. An encouraging word from Sy, or Lex, often helps me think. I never want to let him down, or her...or myself.

Of course, if Sy and Jesse were here, then cheers would break up Professor Stein's flat voice. He's no better in a duel than he is in class! His dueling style's at least sort of interesting.

I want my monsters back. I'll need them to get past Professor Stein and to reach Viper. Somehow, I have to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written July 14, 2007.


	114. 310 - Win Mr. Stein's Duel, Part Two

"Where's Syrus?" Hassleberry asked.

"No idea," Alexis responded. "I didn't see what happened to him when that jerk grabbed me."

"Then he might be in trouble, too," Jim mused.

"We should look for him!" Alexis started away from the group.

"Private Lexi!" Hassleberry ran after her, "we need to stick together!"

With Hassleberry and Jim close on her heels, Alexis found her way back to the last place she'd seen Syrus. The short duelist was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, we didn't see him on our way here. Guess we'll have to look for him," Jim strapped his alligator onto his back, and started toward the rock face. For lack of a better idea, Alexis and Hassleberry followed him.

A small path along the rock took the trio through a densely wooded area. None of them was certain their calls were able to penetrate the woods well enough to reach their missing friend.

The woods finally gave way to a path with a large pit in the middle of it.

"What if Syrus fell in?" Alexis ran forward.

Jim's hand stopped her, "He didn't fall in. Look!"

Before Alexis could see what Jim was pointing at, Hassleberry raced past them in a vain attempt to reach the other side.

Alexis gasped. On the other side of the pit, Syrus Truesdale was roughly shaking Jaden's prone form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written July 21, 2007.


	115. 311 - Trapper Keeper, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Jaden is unconscious, so it makes no sense for him to share his thoughts at this point.

Jesse looked around the room, trying to figure out where to go next. Seeing no other way out, he went back the direction he came. As he rushed into the hallway, he realized he'd forgotten something.

"Jaden!" The Slifer was lying unconscious right where Jesse had last seen him. He tried to get Jaden's attention, but the Slifer didn't move.

Running on adrenaline and concern for his friend and his recently lost duel spirit, Jesse pulled Jaden to his feet, putting the unconscious duelist's arm across the North Academy duelist's shoulders, and continued out of the building.

He'd lost Ruby. He'd be hanged if he was going to lose Jaden, too.

Outside the building, Jesse adjusted his grip on his friend and tried to decide the quickest route back to Duel Academy.

A multi-tonal cry of, "Jaden!" broke his concentration. A familiar group came running at him. Hassleberry quickly claimed the unconscious duelist from Jesse, and knelt so Syrus could try to force water down Jaden's throat.

The third-year Slifer still failed to move.

As Alexis joined in the efforts to get some response form Jaden, Jim walked over to Jesse.

"You guys need to get him back to the school."

"You aren't coming with us?" Jim asked.

"I have something else I need to take care of," Jesse patted his deck belt. "I just needed to make sure Jaden was safe first. Now that you guys have him, I can go rescue Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written July 28, 2007.


	116. 312 - Trapper Keeper, Part Two

Despite not being at his best, Jaden helped Jesse out of the complex, never realizing Jesse was helping him just as much. After several grueling minutes, the two finally collapsed in separate heaps on the grass outside.

"If this is what life at Duel Academy is like, I think I'll go back to North Academy where it's safe," Jesse flopped, narrowly avoiding beating his duel disk on the ground. "I'd much rather be in class than dueling for my card's life!"

"Things aren't normally this crazy," Jaden assured him as he slid down against the wall. "Sure, we've had Dark Riders and a guy who brainwashed most of the students, but we still have classes and exams and stuff."

As Jaden's eyes slipped shut, he failed to notice the incredulous look on Jesse's face. Of course, the North Academy duelist was trying to figure out which was more surprising: that Jaden found their extraordinary situation so commonplace, or that the Duel Academy student wasn't celebrating the lack of classes.

The debate didn't last long, though. Exhaustion unlike anything he'd ever known swept through his body, wiping away all thoughts of the odd goings-on, Jaden's odd reaction to his realization that he hadn't been in class in a while, and finding his friends before taking on Viper.

As his eyes closed, he noticed the shimmering form of his duel spirit next to him. He almost thought he could feel her nudging him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 5, 2007.


	117. 313 - A Snake in the Grass, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Great! Now what? Viper's eels will eat through my monsters unless I can come up with something!

And if I don't...the dueling world, and maybe the entire world, will be in danger, because this guy is completely unhinged!

No. Don't let yourself get distracted, Jaden. You've dealt with worse, and you'll put this creep in his place, too.

If I can just keep those eels off my monsters...

No, I can't lose hope. Too many people are looking to me, counting on me. Axel may have sacrificed himself to make sure I made it this far.

Axel...

Professor Stein said I was a role model, that students want to follow my lead. Could it really be?

My friends have always been with me, but do they really follow me? Do they look up to me, like Stein said? Axel said he had to send me on, but I hated leaving him behind.

I don't know if I'm the leader, but I know I can't let my friends down. Not the ones standing here with me. Not Axel, or Adrian, or Chazz, or Bastion.

One way or another, I'll get around these venomous eels, and then I'll get around Viper.

No one's taking over the world on my watch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 8, 2007.


	118. 314 - A Snake in the Grass, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Someone from my past? What is Viper talking about? Who could possibly want to see me...in the way Viper's talking?

It doesn't matter. I feel badly for Viper losing his son like that, but that doesn't give him the right to use people like this.

So...I'll just have to win this duel and then come up with a way to help him get his son back, and then I'll have to make sure he doesn't want to do anything to the world.

I wonder if Yugi Moto ever had days like this.

I wonder if Seto Kaiba has any idea what's going on at his school.

Not that the Academy has ever been what I expected. First, my dorm parent was a golem who sent me up against a bunch of thug duelists. Then, I had to deal with a fellow student who thought I was some destined duelist. Boy, did he get me out of a lot of the school year, though!

And now it's a crazy professor trying to get his son back and talking about aliens. They really need to check these teachers' references!

Thinking about it, maybe I don't really want to meet anyone Viper's dragged out of my past. It probably won't be anything good for me! I just want to get out of this swamp, out of this duel, and away from this guy.

Hopefully, my friends won't get hurt while they're trying to help stop this duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 8, 2007.


	119. 315 - A Snake in the Grass, Part Three

"Well, we're not going to figure out anything up here," Jaden started scouting the edge of the platform.

"Over here, Sarge!" Hassleberry waved the Slifer to the other side.

Jaden looked over the edge, "Um, I don't see anything."

Syrus appeared beside Jaden, holding on to his best friend's arm as he looked. "I think Hassleberry means for us to jump."

The dinosaur duelist nodded. "It's not quite as far as other places. I figure it's the safest place."

Syrus' lower lip trembled as Jaden turned to the others. "Jim, Hassleberry, you'll go down first. Jesse and I will lower Syrus and Lex down to you. Then, we'll jump down." Jesse and Alexis nodded at the plan.

Jim helped Hassleberry drop down before jumping down himself. Alexis lowered herself to the ledge before grasping Jesse's arms and letting him dangle and then drop her into Jim's waiting arms.

"Come on, Syrus." Jaden held out a hand. The smaller duelist took an uncertain step away. Jaden smiled softly, "It's okay, Sy. Hassleberry will catch you." Unconvinced, but not wanting to look weak, Syrus reluctantly allowed Jaden to drop him off the platform.

"Well, I guess it's our turn now." Jaden nodded.

Like synchronized swimmers, Jaden and Jesse dropped themselves off the edge of the platform into Hassleberry and Jim's arms.

"Okay, so now what?" Alexis asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 15, 2007.


	120. 316 - Inter-Dimension Detention

Jaden got to the hospital ward as quickly as his feet could carry him. He dropped Blair on the bed he'd been occupying only minutes earlier.

Winged Kuriboh chirped in annoyance until it saw Blair's arm. It then flitted back and forth, its clicks more worried.

"I don't know," Jaden replied. "I hope she is." He looked at the freshman, not much bigger than she'd been the first time she came to Duel Academy chasing after Zane Truesdale. The wound on her arm glowed constantly, consistently. "Kuriboh, would you keep an eye on her so I can go get Miss Fontaine?"

The furry creature chirped an affirmative and flitted over Blair in a precise pattern that would have made Hassleberry proud.

Jaden smiled gratefully at his duel spirit before he tore out of the room. He could hear the steady rhythm of his feet beneath him, his heart pounding in his ears. The sound of being alive.

Blair's wound danced before his eyes. It slowly occurred to him that his concerns for Blair were tied up in the fact that the glowing wound didn't pulse. There was no sign she was still in there, fighting for her life, after she passed out.

He became aware that his feet had slowed while he was thinking, and forced them to pick up his speed. Within moments, he was banging on a door.

"Miss Fontaine! Come on, there's an energency!"

The school nurse rubbed her eyes when she opened the door. "Jaden? Why are you out of bed?"

"It's Blair. She's been attacked!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written September 22, 2007.


	121. 317 - Sub-Desert Duel

Axel took point as the group headed back toward the academy. He used his own notebook to navigate to each notebook in succession, the collection beeping as he approached the next one.

Jim and Jesse followed, occasionally switching the bag of supplies between them.

"That was right brave of you, mate, taking on the scorpion king like that."

Jesse laughed, "Thanks, Jim. I really just wanted to give everyone a chance to escape."

"Still." Jim let his gaze search for Axel.

Jaden had left the core group to join Axel, who looked more determined than ever.

"This was a good idea, Axel." Jaden pointed to the notebooks.

"Yeah," Axel responded, his focus not wavering.

Jaden sensed the duelist had something on his mind. "What's up?"

Axel looked up, startled by the unusually astute question. He cautiously looked over his shoulder, "It's him. Adrian."

Jaden looked back at the cloaked duelist. He'd worried about bringing Adrian along after everything he'd been through, and now he saw the duelist lagging far behind the group.

"Something's not right, Jaden."

"I'll go check on him." Jaden dropped back toward Jesse and Jim, who quickly pulled him into speculation over sand monsters. Jaden cast a worried look over his shoulder.

Adrian was falling even farther behind the group, but walked tall, with the unerring confidence that wrapped around him as tightly as his cloak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 1, 2007.


	122. 318 - Night of the Living Duelist

"I'm on my way!" Jaden thrust the device into Jesse's hand.

Axel held his ground in the doorway, "Jaden, think this through. You can't just run and hope for the best. Whoever is controlling the students means business."

"I know, Axel, but Blair may not have that much time. I have to get this medicine to her! Besides, you heard Miss Fontaine! The zombie students are there, too!"

Hassleberry clasped Jaden's shoulder, wiping away a stray tear, "Axel's right. Those guys will force you to duel them. We should split up, try to distract them.":

"No!" Jaden pulled himself out of his friend's grasp. "I split the team once, and now whoever this is has control of my best friend! We're not splitting up! Now, let me go save Blair!"

"Um...isn't that splitting up the team??" If Jaden heard Hassleberry, he didn't show it.

Jim approached the pair. "Then go quickly, Jaden. We'll try to hold these guys as long as we can. But take one of the notebooks with you...just in case." Jaden nodded and stuck the device in his pocket.

"Thank you!"

Jaden turned back to Axel. "You really should take one of us with you," Axel prodded, resignation lacing his voice.

Jaden shook his head. "I won't put you guys in further danger."

"If this has something to do with Syrus..."

"It doesn't," Jaden lied. "I...I just need to do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 6, 2007.


	123. 319 - School Ghouls Duel

"Hassleberry, don't be such an alarmist!" Alexis admonished.

"No, he's right." Axel looked down at Blair. "Those aren't our friends and classmates out there."

"Well, they sure look like it," Hassleberry countered, "and they're friends who want a piece of us!"

"We can't start thinking like that, Hassleberry, or we'll never be able to stop them."

"We don't need to 'stop' them." Jaden's distant voice broke the argument. "We need to save them." Nearly everyone in the circle knew where Jaden's thoughts were. "Hassleberry's right. Everyone out there is chasing us. They got to Miss Fontaine, and they'll get to us if we give them a chance. We have to find out who's behind this." 

Adrian's eyebrow arched. 

"And we have to figure out how to save everybody without hurting them."

Everyone watched him in silence, Alexis and Hassleberry the only ones who really understood how much Jaden had to lose if things didn't go well.

"Who's with me?" Jaden asked, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to do this on his own. One by one, hands overlapped his over Blair's sleeping form.

"We should probably find Bastion before the zombies get him," Alexis mentally add the word _too_ , not wanting to upset Jaden.

Not that it mattered. His best friend taken by the zombies, about to lead his friends into a fight simply for Syrus' sake, Jaden wasn't sure about much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 13, 2007.


	124. 320 - Triple Play, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

This is bad. If Jesse, Axel, and Jim lose, we're all in big trouble. This could cost us more than just the food supplies. We could all fall to whatever is controlling Marcel. If that happens, we may never get home, and I might never get Syrus back! I can't let that happen!

Those three, despite their scary tribute to Duel Monsters Spirit Day, look like they mean business. It's crazy how a little hunger can really warp some people.

But...how did they end up like this? Is this Marcel's doing? Has Marcel figured out how to combine his zombies with duel monsters? If so, we're in even more trouble!

What am I going to do if he fuses Sy with a duel monster? What monster could he fuse Sy with? It really doesn't matter. I can't battle Syrus! Well, I can't do it under these circumstances. It's one thing to bolster his confidence to help us win a tag-team duel. It's something else entirely to have to attack something wearing my best friend's face!

Like it or not, though, I'm pretty sure it's coming. I don't know what Marcel's or whatever is controlling him's problem is, but I'm probably going to have to duel Sy to find out.

Good thing shadow games are in the past. Heh.

For now, all I can do is take care of the friends still with me, keep them safe. Even if they demand to fight my fights for me. They're all I've got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written October 20, 2007.


	125. 321 - Triple Play, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Cartoon Network mislabeled this episode, so it's told in Jaden's voice.

Oh, boy!

Who knew Marcel was trying to raise the Sacred Beasts? And who knew Marcel was Bonaparte's son?

I guess that second one does kind of make sense. Bonaparte's been really worried about him all along.

The first one doesn't make any sense, though. The Sacred Beasts are too powerful for any one person to control! The last time they were around, we nearly lost all the duel spirits.

It does explain Marcel's strange arm, though. Maybe it's somehow connecting Marcel to the Sacred Beasts. There's a scary thought!

If he's successful, then our problems will be a lot worse. It won't matter that most of the students have been turned into zombies. It won't matter that we're running out of food. It won't even matter that we're trapped in this weird desert world with its multiple suns.

And somehow, I have to stop Marcel from making a very big mistake before his army of duel ghouls reaches us.

Except Syrus is at the front of the group. I can't hurt my best friend, even to stop Marcel.

Why does this have to be so hard?

And why haven't the guys finished their duels yet? I thought for sure at least one of them would have come looking for us?

I could really use some back-up right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written November 3, 2007.


	126. 323 - Breaking the Sacred Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 322 is missing, so we're moving on to 323. Sorry, folks.

"Well, Miss Ecko, you want to trap Adrian Gecko in another dimension because you think he's too kind?" Chancellor Sheppard looked at the young woman in disbelief.

Ecko stood, poised and calm, her eyes unflinchingly trained on Pegasus. If she'd heard Duel Academy's bald headmaster, it didn't register.

Pegasus gave the man little more than a sideways glance as he attempted once again to reason with the young woman who was really starting to remind him of an old favorite business rival.

The same rival who was too busy to look for his own academy. The man who had sent him to bring the academy back.

Ecko might as well have been a statue as she watched Industrial Illusions' formidable president mull over his current predicament. "What's the matter? No clever retort?"

 _She even sounds like Kaiba_ , Pegasus thought. "My dear Ecko, cruelty is not considered an asset, even for someone as brilliant as Adrian Gecko."

Ecko snorted.

"Perhaps you should stop reading sensational biographies of CEOs of powerful corporations and reflect on your friendship. Surely you weren't Adrian's friend solely for his potential genius and power."

"My reasons for befriending Adrian are my own, Pegasus!" Ecko spat. "Now, leave here or I will evict you."

"My dear Ecko, I would love to watch you try," Pegasus smirked and folded his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 19, 2008.


	127. 324 - A Dimension Duel

"Well said, Jaden, but are you sure this is such a good idea?" Bastion asked.

"It's not just a good idea. It's the only idea." Jaden looked back toward the hole he had created in the tennis court floor. "You guys go find the Rainbow Dragon, and I'll deal with Marcel."

"Jaden, are you sure about this? Marcel is bad news."

"I know, Alexis, but if I don't, we may never get back home."

"Besides, the Sarge here is the best duelist among us. If anyone can take down that pipsqueak, it's him!"

Jaden smiled thinly at Hassleberry's claim. His friends had faith in him, and he knew he was going to need all of it if he was going to have a chance against Marcel.

"Maybe one of us should stay with you, Jaden. Just in case you need help."

"Jesse, it'll be more helpful if we try to find the Rainbow Dragon quickly." Jim clasped Jesse's shoulder. "I understand you wanting to watch out for Jaden, but Hassleberry's right. Jaden can handle himself."

"Thanks, Jim," Jaden replied softly.

"Hey, guys, where's Axel?" Alexis interrupted.

"He said something about going back up to start tracking that missile," Bastion stood up. "Perhaps we should join him?"

The group scrambled back up into the tennis court and headed toward the front of Duel Academy, most of them searching for Axel. Jaden lagged behind, wrapped in thoughts about his next duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written January 26, 2008.


	128. 325 - Unleash the Dragon, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Oh, boy.

Thank god Jesse is here now. Marcel's even more insane than normal.

Actually, I'm not so sure Marcel's in there anymore. I think something's taken control of him, and that something has an issue with me. I can't think of anything I've done lately, or ever for that matter, to make someone or something this angry.

There's something about the voice, though. When Marcel's eyes glow, his voice changes. The voice sounds kind of familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

When Jesse and I defeat Marcel, maybe whoever is controlling him will finally show their face.

And I'm happy Jesse got the Rainbow Dragon and joined me up here. With his new card, Jesse will be hard to beat!

And I'll get to see the Rainbow Dragon's abilities up close and in action!

Hopefully, the two of us can bring Marcel, or the person controlling him, quickly. I'd love for all of this to be over. I want the Academy to go home, for my friends to be safe. I want dueling to be fun again, not life-or-death.

I can't take this anymore! I feel like everything that's happened since we got to this dimension has been because whoever is controlling Marcel is after me! Marcel was possessed because of me. Blair was sick because of me. Sy's a zombie because of me. So is Chazz.

Whatever it takes, Jesse and I have to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 2, 2008.


	129. 326 - Unleash the Dragon, Part Two

A shimmering light enveloped Jaden as he watched Yubel disappear and the Rainbow Dragon soar toward the portal it had created. "Jesse!"

Axel grabbed his arm, "There's no time, Jaden. Jesse will find his way back, if he isn't there already."

"But..." Jaden looked around the ziggurat, hoping for one last glimpse of his friend, but Axel kept dragging him along.

The light sparkled with an intensity that Jaden could almost feel through his jacket as he and Axel reached the center. Without warning, the ground vanished beneath his feet as he felt himself pulled toward the portal. Terror ripped through him as he kept searching for Jesse. The duelist was nowhere to be seen.

Rainbow stars rushed past him as he spun back to face Axel, who looked just as determined as ever. He tried to look once more toward the ziggurat, but the light had completely enveloped him.

With as much warning as he'd had coming into the light, the portal spat him into the ground with some force. He rolled to his feet and looked around, mentally noting each of his friends who was dusting himself off. His heart fell. Jesse wasn't with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 9, 2008.


	130. 327 - All For One

As the duel monsters focused their energy on the weakening portal, the light intensified. Everyone tried to shield themselves from being blinded by a light that far outstripped the one surrounding the portal that brought the Academy back from the desert dimension.

Before he realized what was happening, the ground seemed to evaporate beneath Jaden's feet. The shock of falling caused Jaden to drop his arm from his eyes. Streaks of color flew by. Under other circumstances, he'd have found it pretty cool, but all he could think about was Jesse and his own guilt at leaving his friend behind.

Above him, Jaden could hear his friends' startled voices as the ground dropped out beneath each of them. Most of them just sounded like they'd been caught off their guard, but Syrus' wail was filled with terror. Jaden knew his best friend was braver than he often let on, but there was something in Syrus' distress that ate away at Jaden's confidence.

While he was grateful that his friends wanted to help him rescue Jesse, Jaden now realized how selfish he'd been in allowing them to join him. He had no idea what he was running back to, and he'd accepted that. But now he was potentially leading his friends over the proverbial cliff. He wasn't ready for that.

Professor Stein's words came back to him as he continued to plunge feet-first into the bottomless rainbow. He hadn't seen himself as a leader. He was too laid back.

Now his friends were going to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 16, 2008.


	131. 328 - A New World Order

His thoughts focused on Jesse, Jaden made his way up the narrow path to the door Tanya showed them.

Behind him, there was some concern over Bastion staying behind. Atticus, Axel, and Jim didn't feel comfortable leaving behind a member of the group, mindful of why they were in this alternate world to begin with.

Behind them, Alexis was trying desperately to tune out the conversation between Syrus and Hassleberry.

"So, you're saying Bastion actually married her?"

"Well...," Sy looked at the ground and blushed, "she dumped him before they got married."

"Good thing. I can't see that boy being married to anything but his books!" 

Syrus tried to chuckle at that, but he still remembered the group's run-in with the Shadow Riders two years ago. Memories of his brother being turned into a doll, his best friend riding off into the sunset in a submarine, and he himself nearly being sealed into a sarcophagus flooded his mind and forced a shudder through him.

"You okay, Private?" The dinosaur duelist clamped his hand lightly on the fragile Ra.

"Huh," Sy's eyes slowly focused on his friend's face. "Yeah... Just... worried about what might be waiting for us here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written February 23, 2008.


	132. 329 - Friend or Fiend

"Wait, Jaden, didn't you just promise me you weren't going to do anything risky?" Alexis ran up to block his path.

His steeled gaze told her everything she needed to know. "I'm sorry, Alexis, but I have to. I owe Jesse that much."

"Jaden, I know this has been hard on you, but if you get into a duel you can't win-"

"When have you ever known me to lose a duel when it really mattered, Lex?" His wan smile set her stomach into hard knots.

"There's always a first time," she spat back.

He was quiet, longer than she was accustomed to. Then he he smiled softly at her, a bit more sincerely this time. "Lex, if it were me out there, he'd come looking for me. I can't do any less for him."

She stared at him, willing him to say something, anything. Something that wasn't insane. Something that couldn't lead to her losing him. His gaze focused on the wall behind her, and she knew he was only torturing himself with images of their missing friend. "I can't say anything to stop you, can I?"

"I'm sorry." It was the first apology in the last few minutes that she actually believed.

"Then go, and make sure you come back." She sighed. 

Realizing he'd won a battle he didn't want to, Jaden nodded and headed out of the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 1, 2008.


	133. 330 - Dueling With the Dark Army

The group watched Jaden anxiously. They all knew Jesse's decision to let everyone else escape the desert dimension had weighed heavily on Jaden, and now they all worried that it might be starting to affect his judgment.

Not that the Slifer was known for being rational, but he had always amazed his friends with his well-timed attacks of level-headedness. This time, however, his anger at himself was throwing off that timing.

As Jaden looked toward the edge of the village, everyone else looked at Fried's duel disk, abandoned, stuck into the ground like a fallen soldier's gun. Jaden had just said he'd get Jesse back at any cost, and Fried had paid the ultimate price to help Jaden reach his goal.

It occurred to some of the teens standing around Jaden that any of them could be following Fried's footsteps, because they all knew they'd willingly followed Jaden to this dimension, to this village, and in this quest to find their missing friend. Some of the group was starting to have second thoughts about continuing to follow Jaden, but even cowardly Syrus knew he'd follow his best friend over a cliff.

Determined to see Jaden's quest to its conclusion, knowing that the stakes in this dimension were far more serious than they'd ever been anywhere else, the group tacitly and unknowingly agreed to follow Jaden to the bitter end, whatever that might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 8, 2008.


	134. 331 - Turning the Page, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice: the one in Jaden Yuki's head

Okay, this is bad. Really bad. I've had to duel for my friends before, but never with the stakes so high. It's one thing to rescue them from being buried alive; it's something else entirely to keep them from being sent to the stars.

It doesn't really help that they're all blaming me for getting us into this. And they're right. I'm the one who felt he had to go after Jesse because some part of me feels responsible for the fact he stayed behind to begin with. Now I'm feeling responsible for letting everyone else come with me. I feel stronger when they're around, and I thought things would go more smoothly if I had them with me.

I was selfish, and now either I win this duel and my friends pay for both my selfishness...and my pride. Or I swallow my pride, lose this duel, save my friends...and lose them because I'll be sent to the stars.

Either way, I'm losing my friends, and that's not acceptable to me. There has to be a way to get out of this with everybody safe. There just has to. They're all counting on me to make things right.

Of course, if we really get in trouble, Bastion is in this dimension with us. He could figure out something.

..Or maybe Syrus. Syrus isn't with everyone else. That's strange. It's not like him to wander off by himself, even at the Academy.

Maybe things can work out after all. I just can't lose hope...and I can't keep listening to Chazz and Hassleberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 21, 2008.


	135. 332 - Turning the Page, Part Two

"Wait, come back!" Jaden called after the rapidly fading figure.

Realizing he was alone, he looked down at the card. The card that had taken four of his good friends away from him. He'd taken his revenge on Bron by sending him to the stars, which gave him a brief charge. But he'd lost four friends to the stars, and his best friend turned his back on Jaden because he finally saw the Slifer as selfish.

Standing alone in the stadium, Jaden couldn't move his eyes off the Super-Polymerization card. The Supreme King talked about power, and needing to gain it to set everything straight. Jaden Yuki had never been interested in power a day in his life, and suddenly he wanted as much as he could get.

Surely the power could fill the emptiness, even if he realized there was a chance he couldn't get everyone back. Maybe the power would be his friend, even though he could name duelist after duelist who'd fallen for the same trap. Things hadn't gone well for any of them.

They would for him. He'd make them. He'd get the power. He'd use it to bring back his friends, to make Syrus see reason (despite the fact Sy was just saying what was in Jaden's heart). He'd win, just like he always did.

He had to.

He couldn't live with the consequences if he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 22, 2008.


	136. 333 - The State of Syrus

"Zane, wait up!" Despite being relatively tall, Aster found his long legs weren't enough to catch up with Zane Truesdale. "Zane, please!" Aster cried, his voice nearly gone.

The older Truesdale continued on his path, seemingly unaware of his companion. He stopped at the edge of a cliff that looked out toward a castle that looked like it might have been pushed up from the crags. "Don't fail Jaden, Sy."

Aster didn't hear the whispered plea as he finally caught up with Zane. He looked at the castle, and then back to the professional duelist. He didn't understand, and he'd traveled with Zane long enough to know he wouldn't be getting an answer out of him.

* * *

"Why aren't you moving?" A high-pitched voice screeched. "Come on, Syrus! We have to save Chazz and Jaden!"

The younger Truesdale's eyes focused as a single word pushed him out of his thoughts. He looked at Ojama Yellow, and then out toward the dark, looming castle. "I won't let you down, Jaden."

"You will if we stand here all day!" Ojama Yellow wailed.

"Oh...right." Syrus looked back toward the castle. It was the most frightening structure he'd ever seen, but he knew he somehow had to get past his habitual cowardice to get there. 

Ojama Yellow nudged Syrus as hard as he could, and managed to knock the small duelist a couple of steps forward. Taking the hint, Syrus led the duel monster spirit on the beginning of a journey he wasn't sure he had the courage to complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written March 30, 2008.


	137. 334 - The Darkness Revealed

"Jaden! No!" Two voices rang out over the plain. The armored figure didn't react.

"What do you think happened?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he finally gave in to his anger at himself." Jim watched as Shirley joined him at the edge of the cliff. She sniffed the ledge and then looked down toward the army. Her growling caused Jim to take a step back. To hear the guttural sound aimed at Jaden so soon after he remembered their meeting, it pierced Jim's heart. "We have to bring him back to himself."

"Great. How do you propose we do that?" Axel had also put an extra few steps between the riled crocodile and himself.

Jim's good eye stayed trained on Jaden, "I don't know." The sadness in his voice seemed to calm Shirley and she walked in a protective circle around his feet. Both teens watched the crocodile. "Shirley doesn't even recognize him as her friend," Jim whispered. "He might really be gone." The crocodile softly growled at him, reprimanding. "You're right." Jim stood a bit taller, straighter. "No matter what he's our friend, and we have to save him...even if it's from himself."

"That puts us back where we started," Axel prodded.

"I know," Jim replied softly. "Maybe we just need to go down there and knock some sense into him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 5, 2008.


	138. 335 - A Sight Unseen, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traditional Part 1 format discarded because of the nature of what's going on.

"Foolish boy. Thinking he can save his friend." A dark laugh rumbled through Jaden's head.

Jaden was still staring at the card in his hand. Around him, mirrors hung like reflective cards, friends' voices calling out to him in anger and pain. He felt numb. 

"It's all right, Jaden. I am all you need." The teen looked up. An armored figure, the same one that had been telling him how much trouble he had caused, stared at him from the nearest mirror. "Together, we will rule this dimension."

"I don't want it," Jaden tried to drop the card, but his hand was paralyzed. "I just want my friends back."

"They don't want you, They were never your friends to begin with." The poisonous voice seeped into his ears. "If they had been, you never would have let them be sent to the stars." The laugh returned, booming at the edges of Jaden's consciousness.

He collapsed to his knees again, his hands clamped over his ears. "Stop it! I didn't want to lose them. I don't want to lose Jim, either! You have to stop dueling him."

The dark voice growled, "Perhaps when I'm done with him, I'll take on Axel." Jaden whimpered, but the voice continued, "And then I think I'll go looking for helpless little Syrus."

"No!" Jaden screamed, jumping to his feet. All around him the mirrors filled with images of his best friend and then shattered one by one, Syrus' agonized scream punctuating the air. In more pain than he could ever remember, Jaden curled up in a ball and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written April 12, 2008.


	139. 336 - A Sight Unseen, Part Two

Axel could feel his heart beating at twice the rhythm that his feet were pounding the ground. He didn't know why he was running away, but he knew he wasn't ready to face the Supreme King.

Jim was counting on him. Jaden desperately needed him. 

And every other heartbeat was another step farther away.

 _You coward_ , the voice in his head taunted.

"No. I'm not," Axel protested. "I just needed a chance to pull myself together so I can win."

No, you didn't. You ran away because you're scared. Jim lost, and you know you'll lose.

Axel nearly tripped as he slid to a stop. "I ran so I wouldn't lose."

_At least you can admit it._

"No. I ran to find the strength to defeat the Supreme King and rescue my friends." With a deep breath, Axel turned around and ran back toward the Supreme King's castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was April 19, 2008.


	140. 337 - What Lies Beneath, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in the Supreme King's (Jaden Yuki) head

I can hear them, beneath my feet. My guards and that human I dueled earlier. He ran away from our duel, and now he's in my castle threatening my men. How ironic. I know him. He'll just run away again. Too scared to fight for his fallen friend. Too scared to fight for the friend I control.

I can hear my host, too, trying to claw his way out, only to give up when he realizes it's futile. He's just as weak as the other human. But every time he hears his friend's voice, he tries to fight me again. If it weren't for the power he provides me, I would tire of his antics and send him away. But I need him. So, I'll simply have to wait until his friend is sent to the stars.

The human is now challenging my men. He speaks of fear and facing it. He thinks he'll get all of his friends back if he can conquer his fear. He thinks he'll be able to save the people of this realm if he defeats my men. He thinks he'll be able to stop me from taking over this dimension, even though I control his dear friend.

What a fool.

But perhaps this duel will provide me with some entertainment as I watch him fall and listen to my weakling host fall apart in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 10, 2008.


	141. 338 - What Lies Beneath, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in the Supreme King's (Jaden Yuki) head
> 
> Sorry it's so short, but really...what else needs to be said?

I thought I had already dealt with this human. He couldn't face me before, and by the end of this duel he will wish he hadn't challenged me this time. 

I don't know what it is about him, but he seems intent on standing between me and my goal. Even though we both know he's run away before, he's here with something to prove, and I don't have time for this "lesson". I'll just defeat him quickly and then move on to destroy that last band of humans he was kind enough to gather into one place for me.

His courage will be all of their undoing. And then I will rule everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 12, 2008.


	142. 339 -What Lies Beneath, Part Three

"What do you mean, Ojama?" Aster faced the small duel spirit.

"They were glowing. Kind of like Jaden's did when he was the Supreme King!"

Aster cast a worried look toward the unconscious duelist. "I wonder what that means."

"It means we need to get Jaden somewhere safe before the Supreme King's minions decide to come after us," Zane dragged Jaden's arm around his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. Aster ran over and took the other arm. The difference in the teens' height made carrying Jaden awkward as they started following Syrus, who was following Ojama Yellow toward the direction the duel spirit had last seen Jesse.

"Zane," Aster said after much thinking, "do you think we'll really get everyone back?"

"I don't know, Aster, but we'll do everything in our power to make sure everyone comes back home."

Aster nodded.

Zane's eyes refocused back on his little brother, leading their way. He was proud of Syrus for stepping up in this dangerous world, but he was worried about what would happen to his little brother if Jaden either didn't wake up, or woke up in the fog of one recently released from possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was June 13, 2008.


	143. 340- The Forbidden Ritual, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

What's going on? Is that...Aster...dueling...who is that?

Wow! That's Adrian! Why is Aster dueling Adrian? Shouldn't we be trying to get everyone back rather than dueling each other?

Ugh. I feel so weak. Have to try to stand up. 

No...let me get to my feet. Who's holding me? Oh, I recognize Zane's voice. No, I can do this.

Maybe I can't. Maybe I should just listen to Zane for now.

So what's going on now? Who is that walking toward Adrian? Why is she in the middle of a duel? Doesn't she know that's not safe? Adrian seems happy to see her.

Aster isn't. I can hear him yelling, but...

So tired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 16, 2008.


	144. 341 - The Forbidden Ritual, Part Two

Jaden watched the lumbering form of Exodia vanish into the desert night. For as much as he really didn't know Adrian, he was almost starting to both hate and feel sorry for the guy. Adrian had always seemed willing to be a team player, but when push came to shove, he tossed aside his closest friend to gain the power he wanted.

He thought about Syrus. If someone offered him this kind of power, would he be so quick to use Sy to get it? Actually, he'd been offered power in various forms repeatedly since coming to the Academy, and every single time, he'd rescued Syrus instead.

Maybe Adrian didn't consider Ecko a friend. Maybe he'd always just seen her as a means to an end. But that didn't make sense. If Adrian used anyone in the few months Jaden had known him, it was never with a malicious intent.

Aster ran past Jaden in the direction of Exodia.

"Hey, Aster? You aren't going to try to catch up with them, are you?"

"Someone has to," Aster called back over his shoulder. "Someone has to make him pay for what he did to Miss Ecko!"

"Oh, yeah," Jaden looked toward the fallen woman and hung his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 17, 2008.


	145. 342 - Conquering the Past, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head (...the episode already ends with Jaden sharing what's going on in his head...)

I used to live for fusing my creatures together to make stronger creatures. 

Now, looking at my fusion cards, I feel like I mistreated my monsters. And for what? What good has being stronger been?

I've lost most of my friends. I've trapped us all in this dimension. I can't even stand to look at my cards, but I'm stuck dueling because I let the Supreme King control me!

I let myself give in to the darkness. I did this to myself. To everyone, really.

And yet what friends remain are still standing by me.

Don't they understand yet? Don't they realize I'm the reason this has all happened? How can they still stand by me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 18, 2008.


	146. 343 - Conquering the Past, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

Oh, no! This is all my fault! If I hadn't listened to Yubel when I was a little kid, none of this would have happened and Zane wouldn't be in trouble right now!

How could I have been so selfish? I just wanted a friend, someone I could trust, someone who would always be there when my parents weren't. Sure, I knew a Duel Spirit wasn't much of a real friend, but she was more than I had.

As I grew up, I moved on. I forgot about her. She was like an imaginary friend I outgrew. But she wasn't, especially not in her own mind. Her feelings were hurt.

Duel Spirits have feelings. That's going to take some getting used to.

But now Bastion thinks she decided to be friends with me because of some special powers I don't have. Could that be? Could there really be something about me that made me appealing to her? Is it the same thing that lets me see other Duel Spirits like Winged Kuriboh?

The only thing I know with any certainty at the moment is that it's my fault Zane is dying, and I have to figure out how to stop this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 7, 2008.
> 
> (Is it ironic that Yubel chose to inhabit Jaden's newest best friend in order to come after him?)


	147. 344 - Conquering the Past, Part Three

Syrus fell into the space where his brother had been lying. "Zane!" 

Jaden knelt beside him, clasping his shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. His own head was spinning. Zane, with his final breaths, had charged Jaden to become a great duelist, and to look after Sy as if he were his own brother. Under different circumstances, the duelist might have pointed out his best friend was already like a brother to him, but with Zane's blessing, it just seemed pointless.

Bastion moved to stand over the best friends, trying to make sense of his own feelings at Zane's suddenly permanent departure. The loss of a friend and a good duelist almost triggered an emotional reaction from the normally stoic duelist, but he remained outwardly calm as he watched over his grief-stricken friends.

Crowler ran back and forth, crying loudly. "Zane! Why? Why did you have to be so brave? What are we going to do?" He stopped and looked back at the small cluster of students, noticing they were all focused on Zane's younger brother. With a polite cough, he straightened himself and walked back over to them, thankful none of them had seen his own expression of loss.

When Sy stopped sobbing, Jaden pulled him to his feet. "It's time to go. Zane's passing won't be in vain." In his head, he thought, Like everyone else's was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written June 18, 2008.


	148. 345 - The Ultimate Face-Off, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I can sense her! Both of them! I have to hurry!

But wait. I can't just lead my best friend and Crowler into danger. What if Yubel has set a trap? What if she wants to duel all of us? I can't send any more of my friends to the stars? I can't be responsible for more suffering.

If I don't go through with this, though, I'll never get my friends back, and I can't let that happen, either.

Sy has always been by my side fighting whatever fight needs fighting..except when he's been bait...

Focus, Jaden. Sy's fine. It's everyone else who needs rescuing at the moment.

This is it then. I have to go in there and stop Yubel, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 3, 2008.
> 
> This episode is in my files as "The Wrath of Adrian".


	149. 346 - The Ultimate Face-Off, Part Two

Jaden listened to Yubel's cackle and felt terror grip his heart.

Syrus moved next to him, "Are you sure you have to do this, Jaden?"

The shrill voice knocked some courage into him. "Yeah, Sy. If I don't, we'll never get Zane and the others back." He looked down just in time to see his best friend wiping tears from his eyes, although he didn't know if it was from thinking about Zane or from fear. Syrus was funny like that sometimes.

"I know," Syrus sniffled, "but you heard what she just did to Adrian, and she's coming after you next!"

"And she seems really angry with you, Jaden," Ojama Yellow cowered behind Syrus' shoulder.

"I know, guys, but I owe Jesse. I let everyone, including Yubel, down, and I have to fix it." Jaden stared back at the hole that led to the chamber where Yubel was waiting to take her revenge.

"But, Jay, if you lose, you'll be sent to the stars."

"Then it will be up to you and Ojama to rescue everyone." Syrus paled at that thought. Jaden tried to force calm into his voice. "Don't worry. You know how these destiny things work out, Sy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 3, 2008.
> 
> (This episode is "The Wrath of Adrian" in my files.)


	150. 347 - The Power Within, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head

I have to! It's my fault he's in there to begin with! If I hadn't...

Okay, deep breath, Jaden. Blaming yourself for what's happened isn't going to free Jesse from Yubel. I have to think. How am I going to get us out of this?

Yubel is playing the darker side of Jesse's deck. I've beaten that deck. I've also been beaten by that deck. And Yubel wields it like she built it herself, which makes things worse. Like she's actually connected to the deck.

But she's not, because I can hear Jesse. I hear him calling me. I have to get him out of there, no matter what!

Hang on, Jesse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 13, 2008.
> 
> (This episode is named "A Fight to Remember, Part 1" in my files.)


	151. 348 - The Power Within, Part Two

"Yubel! Stop this!" 

The jilted duel spirit just laughed. 

"I know you're hurt," Jaden pleaded, "but it doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yes, it does, Jaden. You sent me away."

"For your own good, Yubel. I...," Jaden's voice faltered, "I thought it would help you. Make you better."

"Make me better?" the enraged spirit screeched. "I was better. I was with you!"

Realizing he wasn't going to talk Yubel down, Jaden knelt down and looped Jesse's arm around his neck.

"What are you doing?" hissed Yubel. "I'm not through with you yet!"

Jaden slowly stood, dragging Jesse to his feet. "Maybe. But I'm through with you, Yubel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 13, 2008.
> 
> This episode is named "A Fight to Remember, Part 2" in my files.


	152. 350 - Return of the Supreme King, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voice- The one in Jaden Yuki's head
> 
> (349 is missing. Sorry.)

All right, this is it. With Syrus cheering me on, and Jesse's best monster on my field, Yubel doesn't stand a chance. My friends and I will take her down.

Wait a minute... Yubel was my friend once, too. Or at least I thought she was. She really wasn't much of a friend. She was always chasing my friends away. And she's still doing it!

She wasn't my friend. She's not my friend. She's hurt my friends. And Syrus, Jesse, and I are going to put an end to her hurtful ways once and for all.

As long as I can control a monster that really only listens to Jesse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written August 20, 2008.
> 
> (This episode is "Into the Shadows, Part 2" in my files.)


	153. 351 - Return of the Supreme King, Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. Thanks for reading!

"What do you mean?" Hassleberry stood up and walked over to Syrus.

"He fused himself with Yubel and she took him away." Syrus wiped his sleeve across his eyes.

"He's...gone?" Alexis couldn't keep the disbelief out of her voice. Her only response was Syrus finally giving in to his grief.

Hassleberry placed a hand on the smaller duelist's shoulder, unable to grasp what Syrus had probably been through while the rest of them were victims of Jaden's actions as the Supreme King.

"First, it was my brother. Now, Jaden." Syrus managed to get himself mostly under control.

"Zane's gone, too?" Several voices broke out and everyone looked around. Sure enough, the former academy student was nowhere to be seen.

"Does that mean we have to find both of those losers?" Chazz asked, swatting at the Ojama dancing around his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was written August 21, 2008.
> 
> (This episode is "Into the Shadows, Part 3" in my files.)


End file.
